Chlaspian 4: Of Love And War
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to The Ageless Queen & Future King. That one night with the future king has left consequences Chloe never expected, and now not only does she have to tell Caspian and ready her people for war with the Telmarines, but The Kings and Queens are back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Prince Caspian.**

Sequel to the oneshots: Never Forget, To Remember, and The Ageless Queen & Future King...in that order.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She panted, bringing a hand to her face as she leaned back, sitting on her knees on the ground. "I want to _die_."

Trufflehunter, her ever faithful friend and loyal badger, sighed, rubbing her back. "It will pass, My Queen. Just breathe in and out, in and out."

"She looks pale as death." Nikabrik mumbled, frowning darkly at her. "Anything Telmarine is a poison. It will kill her."

Trumpkin glared at his fellow dwarf. "It is a _child_, Nikabrik. The _heir_ to Narnia. _Not_ an assassination plot."

Chloe lowered her gaze, hand going to her stomach, and the small yet growing bump that betrayed that that one night with the Telmarine prince had been enough for his seed to take root deep within her being and create a living being.

The blonde closed her eyes tightly.

For _years_ she and Peter had tried for a child, and it had been in vain.

And yet _one night_ with Caspian and she was with child.

That left her with mixed emotions.

Made her think of the night before her marriage to Peter...and her conversation with Aslan.

Shaking her head, Chloe pushed herself up to her feet. "I need some fresh air."

Trumpkin stood. "We shall accompany you."

Giving her little guardian a tender smile, Chloe nodded.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

A cold hand came down over his mouth and Caspian awaked startled, about to yell, but then he made out the face in the shadows and relaxed. It was Doctor Cornelius, his mentor and the only person he'd truly felt that he could trust in the castle. Doctor Cornelius had been with him since his birth, and had taught him almost everything he knew. He'd also been the one who'd told Caspian about Narnia of Old, of Narnians, of the Great Kings and Queens...of _Chloe_.

Like every time he thought about her, Caspian's heart clenched.

It'd been months since his last dream of her, and he was terrified that after what'd happened he'd scared her away from him.

Why else would she refuse to see him in their shared dreams?

He should have waited.

He should have been able to respect her husband, whom he resented with every bit of his being.

Caspian had thought that just having her for a couple of nights to talk to, to smile with, would be enough.

But the thought of her large with Great King Peter the Magnificent's child had made something in Caspian _snap_, and he'd let himself partake in a banquet he'd thought he'd never taste.

And it was sweet.

It was like food of the gods.

And now it'd been snatched from his mortal hands and was to ever remain only a dream which was torture him with eternal hunger.

Caspian looked away from his mentor. "Five more minutes."

He didn't feel like star gazing anymore.

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my Prince." Doctor Cornelius announced, voice urgent. "Come, we must hurry." He pulled Caspian out of bed and to a wardrobe in the corner of the room.

Caspian frowned, confused. "Professor, what is going on?"

"Your aunt has given birth...to a _son_." Cornelius stepped into the wardrobe and Caspian followed. The old man left the door open a crack and they both peered out in time to see Caspian's door opened quietly, Glozelle (Caspian's uncle's right hand man) and his men stealthily entered, surrounding the bed, and then began firing arrows.

Caspian's eyes widened in horror.

Doctor Cornelius grabbed Caspian's arm and led him out through the hidden exit in the back of the wardrobe. They silently entered the dark of the tunnels and closed the door, and then they raced away, Caspian following his mentor and trying to get over the heartbreak of just _how_ resentful his uncle had been of his position.

They hurried down a winding stairway until they reached the stables, where Caspian found a change of clothes, a sword, and his horse, Destier, waiting on him.

"You must make for the woods." Doctor Cornelius announced as Caspian slipped into the clothes.

Caspian mounted Destiel, sword at his side. "The woods?"

A flash of a memory of Chloe laughing and twirling in the woods leapt through his mind.

"They won't follow you there." Doctor Cornelius handed him a wrapped object. "It has taken me many years to find it. Do not use it except at your greatest need."

Caspian gazed down at him, worried. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I hope so, my dear prince." The old man whispered. "There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change."

They turned, hearing something.

Cornelius turned back to him. "_Go_!"

Caspian urged Destiel onwards and raced through the courtyard, knocking over a soldier. He crossed the bridge, and looking back he noticed fireworks going up, exploding in the air in a display of a magnitude of colors.

A Telmarine crier yelled in the streets. "Prunaprismia has blessed Lord Miraz with a son!"

He urged Destiel harder, escaping the city, riding through the plains, Telmarine soldiers on cavalry pursuing him.

"_Faster, Destiel_." He whispered to his steed, and the animal must have understood, because he raced harder and they rode into the woods.

The woods was a place of superstition and fear for the people, and the riders would hesitate to enter them, giving Caspian important seconds of advantage. The prince urged his horse towards a large, turbulent river, and together they crossed it slowly, finally making it to the other side, and then he was upon Destiel once more and they were riding rapidly.

The sound of a soldier and horse screaming as the river took them away was the only warning they had that they were being followed again.

Turning back at the sound, Caspian looked forwards once again and saw a branch-too late.

Knocked off of Destiel, Caspian, still holding the wrapped bundle given to him by his mentor, found himself dragged against the harsh woodland floor.

After a struggle he finally managed to get his foot free from the stirrup, and he lay there for a while before sitting up. The prince looked around, wondering where exactly he was and how far away his pursuers were.

Suddenly, a door in the tree on his right opened.

Two Dwarfs stepped out and noticed him.

One turned to the other.

"He has seen us!"

The other drew his sword and then froze, when he gazed at Caspian's face. "It's the prince."

These...Dwarves...knew of him?

Caspian blinked.

The one with the sword looked over, following the sounds of soldiers approaching, seeing them.

He looked back at the other. "Take care of him!" And with that he rushed towards the Telmarines, his sword drawn.

Confused and scared, Caspian unwrapped the horn...

"No!" The dwarf by him yelled.

...and blew

The Dwarf hit him on the head with the dull side of his blade, and everything went black.

He must have died.

That was the only explanation he could come up with for the last thing him seeing was Chloe rushing to the doorway.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In London, four Pevensies sat on a bench in the train station, the air dark and tense amongst them.

"You're welcome." Edmund scoffed, eyeing his older brother.

"I had it sorted." Peter snapped, standing, his face throbbing from the beating it'd received moment before.

"What was it this time?" Susan sighed, tired with her brother's bad attitude since they'd come back from Narnia a year ago. It wasn't that she didn't understand his frustration and anger, his wife had been left behind. But that didn't mean that he could be so self-destructive and angry with them. It wasn't their fault.

And they missed Chloe too.

"He bumped me." Peter responded.

"So you hit him?" Lucy, the youngest, made a face.

"No." Peter narrowed his eyes. "After he bumped me, he tried to get me to apologize. _That's _when I hit him."

"Why can't you just walk away?" Susan asked, knowing that her annoyance was obvious in her voice and just not caring anymore.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter snapped at her, eyes brimming with barely contained fury. "Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Uh," Edmund looked up. "We _are_ kids."

"Well, I wasn't always." Peter growled before taking in a deep breath and running his hand over his hair. "It's been a _year_." He looked away. "How long does he expect us to wait? Chloe must be so worried! She must think we're _dead_!"

Lucy sighed.

Susan looked away, biting her bottom lip.

Chloe probably _did_ think they were dead.

"Ow!" Lucy cried, jumping up.

"Be quiet, Lucy." Susan shushed her, looking around at the looks they were receiving from passersby.

"Something pinched me!" Lucy accused, pointing her finger at the bench.

Susan opened her mouth to tell her little sister it was just her imagination, when suddenly she was pinched from behind, the sensation jolting her up to her feet. "_What is that_?"

"It feels like magic." Edmund whispered.

A train started to move past.

"Quick, everyone, hold hands." Susan ordered, the siblings did as told.

As the train raced passed them the bricks on the walls around them were suddenly pulled away. The luggage, the seat, the platform, and the station completely vanished.

In a moment, in the blinking of an eye, they found themselves on a beach, in the sunlight.

Susan and Lucy smiled at each other before running off, both squealing as they raced into the water.

Edmund and Peter waited a second longer before joining their sisters, the four laughing and enjoying themselves as they splashed the warm water and each other.

Finally, Edmund looked up. "Where do you suppose we are?"

Peter snorted, straightening as well. "Well, where do you think? We're home."

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund frowned, gaze above them.

The siblings turned and looked up, beholding the ruins on the cliffs above.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You haven't rested all night, My Queen, and the sun burns brightly outside." Trufflehunter placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder as she sat by Caspian's side, he was still out cold from the blow he'd received from Nikabrik. "He will be fine. But you are tired. You need rest." Trufflehunter paused. "The _child_ needs you to rest."

"Oh _Trufflehunter_." Chloe whispered, looking up from Caspian's face to the badger's. "_Trumpkin_..."

"He knew what he was doing, My Queen. He is resilient. All dwarves are." Trufflehunter comforted her. "Now, please, rest. Nikabrik and I will keep an eye on your young prince."

"He's not mine." Chloe whispered, gaze returning to Caspian's sleeping face, her hand going to her stomach in a subconscious move.

"Is he not?" The badger whispered.

She looked up at him with a sad smile.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Exploring the ruins, Lucy found and apple tree in bloom and snatched one of the fruits, taking a bite into it.

Peter walked up some steps and looked around.

Lucy sighed and stared at the water. "I wonder who lived here."

Susan noticed something on the ground and picked it up, eyes widening. "I think _we_ did."

"_What_?" Peter turned, hurrying towards her and stopping when he saw what was on in her hand.

Edmund reached Susan's side the same time as Lucy, eyes widening as he too recognized it. "That's from my chess set."

Lucy looked over at the ruined dais. "_It can't be_." She suddenly turned and raced towards it, her siblings following. "Don't you see?"

"What?" Peter frowned darker.

"Imagine walls...and columns there...and a glass roof." Lucy pointed out.

They looked.

They imagined.

Peter's heart wrenched agonizingly in his chest as suddenly he realized what Lucy was trying to tell them. "This is Cair Paravel."

Which meant that a _lot_ more than just one year had passed in Narnia.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Prince Caspian**

Wanna thank _christy, Dark-n-Twisty, creative barcode, vamp1987, babyshan211, adiba123, Sailor Natsuki _and _Veronica_ for reviewing the previous chapter.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They explored the ruins of Cair Paravel in depressed silence. This had once been their home, where all their fondest memories had been born, and they'd always believed that they'd come back here to its majestic beauty. And yet here it lay in ruins, betraying the passing of hundreds of years since the last time they'd set foot in its ivory halls.

Edmund bent down and narrowed his eyes. "Catapults."

"_What_?" Peter, who'd been close by, seemingly in a haze, turned to him.

"This didn't just happen." Edmund felt his stomach go sick. "Cair Paravel was attacked."

The queasiness was visible all over Peter's face.

They were both wondering the same thing.

Had the attack happened while Chloe was still alive, waiting for them to return?

Had she been killed in the attack?

Or had she had to run for her life and died somewhere else while in hiding? Together, the boys ran over to a wall and started moving it to reveal a door behind. They broke down the door and Edmund pulled out his new torch, turning it on as they stepped inside, Edmund leading the way. It was the way to the secret treasure chamber, and as they went down the winding stone steps they came to the treasure room, seeing the five statues of the kings and queens they'd once been, their chests closed before the statues.

"I can't believe it." Peter whispered. "It's all still here."

"Whoever attacked never found this place." Edmund shone his torch on his statue.

They went to their chests, opening them, finding them full.

Lucy pulled out a dress and held it to her body. "I was so tall."

"Well, you were older then." Susan smiled sadly.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later..." Edmund announced from his chest. "When you're younger."

Peter blew the dust away from the item in his hand, and the image of a Lion on a large golden plate was finally visible.

He looked up to see the statue standing behind his chest, and slowly walked towards it.

Susan looked through her chest and then frowned.

"What is it?" Lucy asked her.

"My horn." The older girl frowned, looking at her sister. "I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back."

Peter opened his chest, taking out his sword, and drew it out, reading the inscription on the metal. "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death."

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished it, taking in a deep breath and looking up at them, eyes watering. "Everyone we know, Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers..._Chloe_...they're all gone."

"_Lucy_." Susan whispered, sending a worried look in Peter's direction.

Peter moved towards the chest and statue next to his, and he gulped, hands shaking as he looked up at the statue of his High Queen.

Edmund and Susan shared worried looks.

Peter slowly reached for the latch and opened the chest, slowly opening it. He gazed inside, and then closed the lid once more. "It's empty."

"Oh thank the deeper magics." Edmund whispered, letting out a breath of relief. "That means she made it out of the attack alive."

Peter turned to his siblings, eyes narrowed in determination. "I think it's time we found out what's going on."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Caspian awoke in an unfamiliar place, his head bandaged.

Taking the bandage off, he got up, hearing voices coming from the adjourning room, the only thing like a door between the rooms a long falling dividing curtain.

"This bread is so stale." The voice of the dwarf complained.

"I'll just get him some soup then." A new, unfamiliar voice replied.

"You said you were going to get rid of him." The gruff first voice snarled.

"No, I said I'd take care of him." The second corrected patiently.

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough."

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy!"

"He's a Telmarine. Not some lost puppy!"

"We can't kill him. You know that. He's...our guest."

"Ah, and how do you think his friends are treating _their_ 'guest'?"

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing." The second voice sighed. "And don't mention it. She's already feeling guilty. And she shouldn't be troubled, not now of all times."

"Both of those problems are _his_ fault." The dwarf snapped.

"Enough, Nikabrik." The second scolded.

Having heard enough, Caspian bolted towards the door, making the one with his back to him, wearing a furry coat, drop a bowl of soup. But before Caspian could make it to the door the dwarf with the bad attitude blocked his way.

The prince pulled a hot poker from the fire and used it to block Nikabrik's blows.

"See Trufflehunter?" Nikabrik yelled to the one behind Caspian in the animal fur. "I told you we should've killed him!"

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter hissed in annoyance.

"If you're taking a vote, I'm with him." Caspian announced, motioning to the one behind him whom he hadn't been able to get a good look at as yet.

"We can't let him go." Nikabrik continued swinging his blade. "He has seen us!"

Caspian continued to block him.

"Nikabrik! That's enough! You're going to disturb-."

Suddenly, another diving curtain was pulled across. "Nikabrik! Caspian! What are you two doing? Stop it this instance!"

Both froze.

Nikabrik lowered his sword. "He was trying to escape, My Queen. I couldn't let him go. He's seen us."

Caspian didn't hear him, though, he'd turned to look towards the voice, breath caught in his throat at the vision she painted in a light blue gown. Despite looking pale and worried, she was just like he'd always dreamt of her...and so much more beautiful. "_Chloe_." He dropped the hot poker and rushed to her, picking her up in his arms and pressing a kiss to her lips.

She gave a little cry of surprise that was muted by his lips on hers, and then she melted into his kiss...and Caspian was in heaven.

He didn't know how long he had her in his arms, kissing those sweet nectar lips that his heart had been thirsting for in agony, but he only ended the kiss, resting his forehead down against hers, when his soul felt full once more. "I died in the woods. I'm in heaven."

"No, you're very much alive." She whispered softly, shaking her head. "I tried to tell you, Caspian. I _tried_."

He froze, eyes widening as he realized what she was saying.

He took a step away and just looked at her. "You're here. You're alive. You're..." his eyes widened. "_Pregnant_."

Chloe's gaze went to her stomach, her hands cradling the small yet quite obvious bump. "I am."

"Is it..." Caspian couldn't finish his question, looking away.

"It's yours, Caspian." Chloe whispered, gaze lowering.

He looked up at her, eyes wide, a smile beginning to bloom on his face.

And then he'd moved and she was in his arms once more. "I-_how_ _did this happen_?" He asked, unable to understand how the worst night of his life had suddenly become his best.

Nikabrik snorted in disgust from behind him. "If they haven't taught him how babies are made then he's on his own."

"_Nikabrik_." Trufflehunter sighed, though with some amusement.

Chloe chuckled as well, face hiding against Caspian's chest.

He blushed, embarrassed. "I know how _that_ happened." He cleared his throat, pulling away slightly (though still keeping her in his arms). "What I meant was _how_ are you still alive? And...so young? 1300 years have passed since the days of the Great Kings and Queens."

Chloe sighed, looking pale and tired. "When Aslan was killed by the White White to save Edmund's life, I was there by his side. I wasn't bothered by the witch or her minions because a victim was allowed a witness in the rite. When he was killed, Aslan's blood spurted on me, and I didn't start to suspect it until the others started aging and I didn't...but it gave me a prolonged lifespan. Everyone else thought I just looked very young for my age, but I knew the truth."

"So you've been alive...all this time...alone." Caspian whispered.

A flash of sadness crossed her eyes as she tried to smile. "I have had my faithful and wonderful protectors with me. After Cair Paravel fell, we went into hiding, and thanks to the superstition and fear surrounding the woods we've been safe."

"Until tonight." Nikabrik murmured.

"_Nikabrik_." She frowned.

He looked away. "It is true, My Queen. He brought the soldiers to our gates, and now they have Trumpkin. And you know they will kill him. He sacrificed himself so that this Telmarine could get to safety."

Chloe went paler and looked away.

Caspian frowned.

He'd unknowingly brought his own troubles to Chloe's little sanctuary.

"I didn't know-I thought you were a dream." He let go of her and looked around, before _finally_ getting a good look at Trufflehunter. "W-what are you?"

Trufflehunter snorted. "It's funny. You'd think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one."

"You're Narnians." Caspian whispered. "So you're not extinct."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik snorted.

Chloe took in a deep breath, pulling a strand of hair out of her face. "What are you doing here, Caspian? Why were Telmarine soldiers after you tonight? They would have killed you, killed us all, if Trumpkin hadn't-." She looked away, face pained.

"I was running away." Caspian felt the guilt growing as he lowered his gaze, running a hand over his hair. "You know Miraz has always wanted my throne. I only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

"His wife had a son." Chloe guessed with a sigh.

"Well, this changes things." Trufflehunter murmured.

"Yes." Nikabrik agreed, sitting down. "It means we won't have to kill you ourselves."

"_Nikabrik_." Chloe snapped.

The Dwarf winced and looked down.

"He's right." Caspian announced, grabbing his armor from where they'd placed it after dragging him inside.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked, worry entering her soul.

"My uncle will not rest until I am dead." Caspian turned to his, determination visible on his face. "I will not bring him right to you..." his gaze lowered to her stomach, and in a couple of steps he was in front of her once more, pressing a hand tenderly to the bump. "Or our child."

Something in Chloe came alive at the sound of those words in his voice.

"You can't go." Trufflehunter's voice interrupted. "You're meant to _save us_." He raised the horn Caspian had forgotten all about. "Don't you _know_ what this _is_?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"_Drop him? That was the best you could come up with?"_ Trumpkin snapped as his bounds were cut loose and he was able to pull off the gag. He'd been taken to the Telmarine castle, where Lord Miraz had made it look as if Narnians had kidnapped Caspian, and then he'd had his men take Trumpkin bound and gagged to the river to be drowned. And he probably would have been if it hadn't been for these four _kids_ that'd appeared out of nowhere and saved him.

But _still_.

The men had been about to throw him into the river and the girl had told them to _drop him_?

How intelligent was that?

Trumpkin, having served Her Majesty from the time he became an adult, was used to intelligent females, and so this annoyed him.

Her Majesty.

He needed to get back to her.

And to the Telmarine prince who was the father of her unborn child.

"A simple thank you would suffice." The chit with the bow and arrows announced.

Trumpkin scoffed. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help."

"Maybe we should have let them." The tall male with the golden hair declared.

Trumpkin ignored him, looking around, trying to get a bearing.

He figured they were near the ruins of Cair Paravel.

It would take probably a days journey or two to reach the Queen.

She would be so worried about him, and that wasn't good for someone in her condition.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" The younger female who'd cut his bounds asked.

"They're Telmarines." Trumpkin answered the stupid question. "That's what they do."

"Telmarines?" The smaller male frowned. "In Narnia?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed, stepping forwards. "Are the Telmarines the ones that destroyed Cair Paravel?"

"Of course they are." Trumpkin snorted. "Where have you lot been for the last few hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story." The youngest announced softly.

The archer female handed the blonde male's sword back to him.

Trumpkin noticed the hilt and his stomach did a dance as he looked up at the blonde.

His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the four of them.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me." He hissed hoarsely. "You're it? _You're _the Kings and Queens of old?"

"High King Peter...the Magnificent." The blonde male held his hand out.

Trumpkin gazed upon the husband of His Queen, ignoring the hand.

This was trouble.

After 1300 years they came back?

_Now_?

Now that His Queen was finally getting over their disappearance and getting on with her life?

Falling in love?

Starting a new family?

Trumpkin frowned darker, remembering the situation the High Queen found herself in presently thanks to the Telmarine Heir.

It'd seemed like the perfect happening, the compromise that could join Old Narnia and New Narnia once more.

And yet now...

"Tell me..." High King Peter took in a deep breath. "What happened to my wife? Did she-? Did she die a peaceful death?"

There was raw, true hurt in that voice.

Trumpkin sighed, looking between them all, seeing the same pain and question on their faces.

The Dwarf took in a deep breath. "The High Queen lives."

"_What_?" King Edmund looked up. "But that's impossible! Its been hundreds of years since..."

"1300 years, to be correct." Trumpkin corrected, seeing their eyes widen. "We all believed that you had died. But the High Queen lives, and reigns over the survivors of the massacre of Cair Paravel in hiding."

"_How_?" High King Peter whispered, hope in his voice.

Trumpkin sighed. "Come, there is much you must know, but I'll tell you on the way to her."

Still, there were somethings that the High Queen was going to have to tell her husband on her own.

Like the fact that she'd conceived the heir of Narnia...and that the father was another.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Prince Caspian.

Wanna thank **vamp1987, adiba123, christy** and **The Alternative Sourcefor reviewing the previous chapter.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Walking through a forest of ferns, Chloe kept her cape's hood over her head. There were Telmarine soldiers all over the woods, and while she doubted that they'd see her and recognize her as the High Queen of Old, she knew that it wasn't safe for her if she was seen with Caspian. Even if she were a normal woman, she was pregnant, with his heir. That meant that once Miraz found out about her and her situation she'd be on the Kill List as well, so the longer she remained a mystery the better.

"Here." Caspian placed a hand behind her back and helped lead her through the ferns.

"I'm fine." She gave a small smirk of amusement. He was being so very overly attentive. "I'm pregnant, Caspian. Not dying."

He flashed her an embarrassed smile before looking down. "I-I still cannot wrap my head around that. That you're carrying my child." His tanned face burnt slightly with his blush as he cleared his throat. "I am...most happy...My Queen." He took in a deep breath. "Not since the death of my father have I felt that I have a...family...and am not alone anymore."

Chloe's heart clenched in pain. "_Caspian_."

He turned to look at her, smile tender. "You are _my_ Queen now."

She smiled sadly and reached up to cup his face.

A branch cracked.

Chloe smiled in amusement and pulled her hand away.

Caspian sighed and turned to face behind them. "We can hear you."

There was a moment's silence, and then Trufflehunter and Nikabrik came out of hiding.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens." The badger announced.

Caspian's face darkened.

So did Chloe's. "That's just a superstition, Trufflehunter. Just by blowing that horn the others won't come. 1300 years have passed. They're _dead_. When Father Christmas gave the horn to Susan he told her that when she blew the horn that help would arrive. _That_ is what the horn is for. Caspian blew on the horn, and we're going to get help. That's it." Her eyes narrowed. "They're _dead_. They won't be coming."

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik shared a look.

Caspian turned to Chloe. "Come."

She nodded, letting him lead her away, picking up the hem of her dress.

"My _Queen_." Trufflehunter hurried to keep up. "You might need backup because of _him_."

"I'd love to see how the Minotaurs take to him." Nikabrik snorted darkly.

Caspian stopped, eyes wide in morbid fascination. "Minotaurs...they're real?"

"And very bad tempered." Trufflehunter nodded.

"Not to mention _big_." Nikabrik displayed his arms out as far as they'd go to emphasize his point.

Caspian sent a questioning look towards Chloe.

She had to nod. "They _are_ a little on the 'huge' side."

"What about centaurs?" Caspian wanted to know, fascinated. "Do they still exist?"

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side." Trufflehunter announced. "As will the Minotaurs, but that's only because they have a weakness for following a Queen. After the White Witch was destroyed, the Minotaurs went into hiding, and after Cair Paravel fell they pledged allegiance to our High Queen, since they'd never done as well as when they were following a Queen."

Caspian blinked, somewhat impressed.

Chloe looked embarrassed. "They can be sweethearts once you've wormed yourself into their hearts. And they're loyal to the end."

Caspian took in a deep breath. "What about Aslan? Is _he_ real?"

They froze, Chloe blinking. "How do you know so much about us?"

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter shared another look, obviously having assumed that Chloe had told Caspian this, and shocked now that they knew that wasn't so.

"Stories." The Telmarine prince replied.

Trufflehunter blinked. "Wait a minute...Your father told you stories about Narnia?"

"No, my professor..." Caspian took in a deep breath, running his hand over his hair. "My mentor told me about the Kings and Queens of old, it's how I knew about Chloe when the dreams began."

Chloe and Caspian shared a long look, gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter shared a confused one, not knowing about the dreams.

Suddenly Trufflehunter sniffed the air.

Chloe turned to him, eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"Human." The badger responded.

"Him?" Nikabrik pointed to Caspian.

"No..._them_!" Trufflehunter pointed.

They turned as one, gazes falling upon the Telmarine soldiers approaching on foot.

"There they are!" A soldier yelled, spotting them.

Chloe pulled her hood closer over her face. "Run!"

They turned and ran as arrows flew past them.

Caspian's hand found Chloe's and he pulled her behind him, both dodging arrows that whizzed over their heads, embedding into trees ahead of them.

A cry and thud sounded behind them.

Chloe turned and stopped, jerking her hand out of Caspian's, hood falling off of her head. "_Trufflehunter_!"

"Wait here, I'll go!" Caspian ran back towards the badger, who'd been shot in the thigh.

The badger gave him the horn. "Take it and go! It's more important than I am!"

The soldiers stopped and took aim.

Chloe watched in horror, and then a jab of pain in her midsection caused her to double over, mouth opening in a silent cry of pain.

"My Queen?" Nikabrik hurried to her side, worry in his gruff voice.

Suddenly the ferns rustle, and a soldier fell.

Caspian looked around, confused, but picked up Trufflehunter and ran.

More soldiers fell as they pursued them.

Caspian reached Nikabrik and Chloe, passing the badger to the Dwarf. "Get him out of here." He then turned to Chloe, eyes widening in horror at how pale she looked. "_My Queen_?"

She breathed in and out, holding her stomach, looking up at him in fear.

She wouldn't be able to run.

Realizing this, Caspian drew his sword and turned to face their pursuers, protecting her by standing in front of her, his own body a shield.

Another soldier fell.

The last one threw down his crossbow, drew his sword, and started swinging wildly at the ferns around him. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

The soldier fell.

The rustle in the fern started coming towards Caspian...and then, something flipped out of the ferns and knocked the prince down.

A sword flew into the air, landing in the creature's hands, and then the blade was pointed at Caspian.

Chloe breathed out a breath of relief as she recognized the attacker.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" Reepicheep announced fiercely.

Caspian stared at him in shock. "You...are a mouse."

Reepicheep sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more original."

"_Reepicheep_." Chloe spoke, the pain in her midsection dying down to a faint discomfort. "Stay your blade."

"Your Highness." The mouse announced in confusion. "He is a Telmarine who was abducting you!"

"No, my brave Reepicheep, he was protecting me." The High Queen smiled tenderly at her small yet fierce protector. "He's the one who blew the horn."

Reepicheep blinked, turning to look at Caspian. "_What_?"

"Then let him bring it forward." A voice announced, causing them to turn to see four centaurs come over the hill. "This is the reason we have gathered."

Chloe smiled brightly. "_Glenstorm_."

"My Queen." The centaur eyed her in worry. "You look tired. Please. Let me carry you the rest of the way to the The Dancing Lawn."

"Trufflehunter was hurt." She turned to the badger. "He needs transport more than I."

"Then my son shall carry him." Glenstorm held out his hand.

"You are always so kind, Glenstorm." Tired, the discomfort fading away to nothing, Chloe nodded and reached for his hand before mounting.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

High King Peter stepped into a rock passage and stopped, hands on his hips.

"I'm not lost."

"No...you're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin announced, getting more and more annoyed as the day progressed.

"You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross the river rush." High King Peter turned to glare at him, frustration rising off of him almost visibly.

"But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." The Dwarf took in a deep breath, trying to keep patient.

"That explains it then." High King Peter announced, face hard. "You're mistaken."

Try as he might, as Trumpkin followed them, the Dwarf couldn't imagine his sweet, patient Queen married to this...this..._human_.

Maybe he'd changed from the time High Queen Chloe had been married to him, but this human seemed more like an angry teenager than the High King Peter the Magnificent of Legend.

They continued walking until they came to the gorge, and looked down at the rushing water below.

"Over hundreds of years, water eroded the earth's soil..." Queen Susan began.

"Oh _shut up_." High King Peter snapped at her before turning to Trumpkin. "Is there a way down?"

"Yeah." Trumpkin snorted. "Falling." The Dwarf shook his head. "Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?"

"Anything's better than walking." Queen Susan announced, pout on her face.

They started walking away.

Queen Lucy looked back. "Aslan?...It's Aslan! Aslan!" She turned to look at them. "Over there!"

They turned to look at her.

They looked at the other side of the gorge.

There was no mythical lion in sight.

Trumpkin took in another breath, growing more and more annoyed and disappointed in the Kings and Queens of Old.

He was beginning to see why they were sent away while High Queen Chloe was kept here to try and keep the people of Narnia surviving after the Telmarine invasion.

"Don't you see? He's right-." Queen Lucy turned, blinking, smile fading. "...there."

Trumpkin raised an eyebrow. "Do you see him now?"

"I'm not crazy." The littlest Queen frowned. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood." High King Peter assured his little sister.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I think I'd know Aslan when I see him."

"Look." Trumpkin had just about _had it_ with them. "I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist."

King Edmund frowned. "The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid."

High King Peter looked across the gorge before looking down at his sister. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking." The tiny Queen stood up to him.

Trumpkin had to admit that he was impressed with that.

"I'm sorry Lu." High King Peter shook his head and walked away.

The others followed.

The littlest Queen looked back, sad, before following as well.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It was night, and the Narnians were shouting.

Caspian stood in the middle of the gathering, and Chloe sat to the side, hand to her stomach. She was fine now, but that jolt of pain had really scared her. It was the only reason why she was sitting down and not standing in the middle of the group with Caspian. The Narnians didn't trust him, he was a Telmarine, and she had a feeling that the only way she was going to be able to help him was to admit to the fact that the child they had had the respect not to ask the paternity of, belonged to the Telmarine Prince in their midst.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik announced.

Chloe narrowed her eyes.

That Dwarf needed to stop being so narrow-minded.

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian frowned, standing tall.

"Didn't steal anything?" One of the Minotaurs roared. "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our homes!" Windmade yelled.

"Our freedom!" A faun called out.

"Our lives!" Yet another snarled.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked, shaking his head.

"Accountable...and punishable!" Nikabrik yelled.

The Narnians roared in agreement.

"Thats enough!" Chloe snapped, standing, placing a hand on her stomach.

Everyone quieted.

"My High Queen." A faun looked at her worriedly. "Please, sit, you need your rest."

"Please." A cheetah pleaded.

Chloe smiled at her people, knowing that although she hadn't been strong enough to keep them safe from the Telmarines, that they loved her as much as she loved them. "Please, listen to Caspian. He's Telmarine, yes, but he was born here, and that makes him Narnian as well. And we cannot hold his ancestors' crimes against him. It would be as if we'd hold the Minotaur, Dwarf, tiger and such species in contempt because of their ancestors siding with the White Witch."

There was silence as the species exchanged uncomfortable glances.

The blonde used this moment of silence to make it through the throng and to stand by Caspian's side, giving him a small encouraging smile.

He smiled softly to her. "How are you feeling, My Queen?"

There were shocked whispers at the title leaving his lips.

"I am fine, My King." She smiled and nodded.

More whispers rose, anger giving way to curiosity.

Trufflehunter cleared his throat, limping forwards on his bandaged thigh. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was King."

Chloe nodded, having to agree with that. "I have tried to be who you need me to be, but I have failed you so terribly."

"No my Queen!"

"Don't say that!"

"You have kept our hopes up!"

The people continued to protests her words.

"High Queen Chloe has done the best she could with the situations she's been dealt." Nikabrik announced faithfully.

"He's a Telmarine!" Someone yelled. "Why would we want him as our King?"

"Because I can help you." Caspian stepped forwards, determined. "Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully _mine_. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us. I _will_ give you your lives and freedom back to you. Narnians will be able to leave the woods and not fear for their safety anymore."

"And why would you do this?" A Griffin wanted to know. "_Why_ would _you_, a _Telmarine_, champion the cause of Narnians?"

Caspian cleared his voice and looked at Chloe.

She read his question and nodded.

Caspian took in a deep breath and then turned to those awaiting his answer. "Because my child, my _heir_, is half Narnian."

There was silence as all the eyes in the meeting were on their High Queen...and her baby bump.

"He speaks the truth." Chloe took in a deep breath. "My child is his."

Stunned silence filled the night.

"And you would accept the child as your heir?" One of the squirrels asked softly.

"I would sit on the throne with your High Queen as _my_ High Queen." Caspian swore. "Our child _is_ my heir."

The Narnians broke out into chaotic talk, and yet this time there was no hostility.

Chloe took in a deep breath, looking down when she felt something, and watched as Caspian engulfed her hand in his.

He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

She smiled softly, feeling better.

"The time is ripe." Glenstorm's voice boomed over the others, getting their attention. "I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, Badger." His gaze fell on Caspian and Chloe. "Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace, have met in the celestial kingdom." His gaze was pointed. "And here a Son of Adam joins with our Daughter of Eve to offer us back our freedom...to offer us victory over our persecutors...to offer us the peace we have longed for, for so long."

Patterwig, a squirrel, scurried closer. "Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?"

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, of dwarves, or centaurs. And yet here you are... in strength and in numbers we Telmarines could _never _have imagined." Caspian tightened his grip on Chloe's hand, lifting Queen Susan's horn with the other. "Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours...and make a better future for our children."

His thumb caressed her hand.

Chloe raised her chin high. "I cannot ask you to come out of hiding and fight, but I _will_ be at Caspian's side during this battle."

There were more whispers.

Glenstorm stepped forwards, eyeing the future king and ageless queen. "If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords."

"And we offer you our lives..." Reepicheep bowed. "Unreservedly."

Trufflehunter stepped forwards. "Miraz' army will not be far behind, sire."

"If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons." Caspian announced, looking every bit the King Chloe knew he could become. "Together we can unite Narnia." He raised his and Chloe's joined hands in the air.

As one, a cheer rose from the multitudes.

Chloe and Caspian shared a smile.

They had themselves an army.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Narnia.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Their way had been blocked by Telmarines building a bridge, so the Pevensies and Trumpkin had had to backtrack, and follow the path that Lucy had sworn she'd seen Aslan on. They'd found a hidden way across the gorge, and after traveling throughout the rest of the day had made camp for the night. Lucy was tired and a little miffed that no one had believed her that she'd seen Aslan. Then again, they'd never believed her, even back in the day with the wardrobe. Chloe had always been the only one to give her the benefit of the doubt, not dismissing her claims of another world on the other side of the wardrobe as lies or the imagination of a child.

Of course, Chloe had had her reasons for believing Lucy that the Pevensies hadn't know at the time.

They'd thought she was just another child running from the war-they hadn't known that she'd actually fallen into a pond filled with green meteor rocks and had surfaced back in time, in England, on the Professor's estate.

Hearing a growl, Lucy sat up.

Everyone else was sleeping around her.

She frowned and stood, walking away from them, not able to explain why she didn't wake them.

The young girl pushed branches out of the way as she made her way through the forest.

A dryad floated past her, laughing.

Lucy's face lit up as the trees moved aside, making way for her.

The stillness of the trees had disturbed her so terribly, and it made her feel so happy and relieved to see them moving once more, smiling and laughing.

This was the Narnia she knew.

"_Lucy_..."

The littlest Queen looked up, eyes widening.

_Aslan_.

She ran, and suddenly he was there, standing on top of a small hill.

Lucy joyfully ran over and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much!" She finally pulled away and gave him a good look "You've grown!"

"Every year you grow, so shall I." He responded with a small.

"Where've you been?" Lucy whispered, smiling melting into a worried frown. "Why haven't you come to help us?"

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." The Lion answered sadly.

"But what about Chloe? About Narnia?" Lucy pushed on, bottom lip trembling. "Why did you abandon them? Why did you let the Telmarines invade and capture?"

The Lion sighed. "If they had listened to me, it could have been avoided."

And Lucy woke up.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They were moving through the forest as silently as they could.

Chloe kept a hand on her stomach, having declined Glenstorm's and other's offers for a ride. She was strong, she could walk next to them, even when Caspian kept sending her worried looks, his hand at the small of her back. He led her silently yet strongly, and Chloe felt safe and secure and she knew that it showed.

Ever since the revelations of the night before the Narnians had been silently watching them, and if the way they were acting had anything to say, Caspian was passing their tests. There were even some secretive smiles passed between a couple of their watchers, a couple of the females sharing a giggle when they thought they weren't being noticed.

While Nikabrik had been sure that the Minotaurs would be the hardest to convince to be on Caspian's side, they were actually one of the first of the species to offer their loyalty to him-as long as he kept his word and crowned Chloe as his Queen, their child as his heir.

As Chloe had warned Caspian, the Minotaurs were very loyal to their Queens, and as long as she would be co-ruling, they were happy to serve her King.

The large beasts were the ones mostly watching them, reading Caspian's body language, making sure that he was truly treating their Queen the way they felt she deserved.

They'd also branched out all around the duo, making sure to be surrounding them in case of an attack.

Chloe didn't know if Caspian realized all the attention on them, since all of his attention was on her.

She smiled softly and ducked her gaze.

"Do you need of anything, My Queen?" He asked. "Some water? Rest?"

She looked up at him and grinned, giggling. "You're terribly overprotective, Caspian."

He didn't answer anything, but his gaze was intense and so _tender_ as they gazed down at her.

Chloe felt her laughter dying, her smile melting slowly off of her parted lips, feeling her heart racing.

That look...

His gaze lowered to her lips.

She felt like her heart was going to explode.

"Sire." One of the squirrels jumped off of the branch and onto Caspian's shoulder. "There are Men in the forest, almost upon us."

Caspian drew his sword. "Show me where."

"Caspian!" Chloe turned to him.

He moved his hand so that he was holding her hand, bringing it to his lips, and then he was gone, the squirrel leading the way ahead.

"We should stay here, My Queen." Trufflehunter looked up at her. "It's not-."

But Chloe didn't hear the rest, picking up the skirt of her dress and racing after Caspian.

The sound of blades meeting up ahead made her feel sick to her stomach, her heart hurting her in fear.

Rounding the corner, clearing the bushes, Chloe's gaze rested on the two men fighting, and her eyes widened in horror.

"_No_."

But neither man heard her, too concentrated on defeating the other.

Peter swung, missed, and stuck his sword into a tree.

Caspian kicked Peter, and he fell.

Recovering, Peter flipped to his feet and went at Caspian with a rock while Caspian tore Peter's sword from the tree trunk.

Chloe looked between them, horror filling her. "_NO! STOP IT!_"

They both froze at the sound of her voice, turning towards her.

Caspian eyed her in confusion.

Peter with longing.

Tears of shock and confusion filled Chloe's eyes. "_Peter_?"

Caspian's eyes widened in horror and he straightened, turning to look at Peter.

But Peter had already moved, dropping the stone and rushing towards Chloe, pulling her into his embrace and swinging her around.

Chloe couldn't keep the tears from falling, her lips parted, not knowing what she felt.

On one hand she was so happy, so _relieved_-Peter was _alive!_

And on the other-her tear-filled eyes met Caspian's dark and stormy gaze over Peter's shoulder.

The High King, her _husband_, cupped her face, crying as he kissed her.

Chloe closed her eyes, unable to look at Caspian.

That was how she missed seeing Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Trumpkin arriving.

"_I missed you so much_." Peter finally pulled from her, still cupping her face, staring deep into her eyes. "When I heard that 1300 years passed on this side I thought you'd _died_! I-I don't care how this is possible, but-but you're _here_. And that's all that matters."

"Why are you a teenager again?" Chloe couldn't stop the tears, her heart in such turmoil as she looked into the face of the man she'd loved so much. "How long passed for you?"

"A _year_."

She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her face, crying heartbrokenly.

That wasn't fair!

What had she ever done to deserve this?

She'd been alone without her family for 1300 years and he'd been with his for only _one year_?

Her crying grew desperate.

Just when she thought she'd let go-just when her life was finally having some meaning to it again!

A jolt of pain stabbed her stomach.

Chloe cried, hunched over.

"_Chloe_?" Peter whispered, gaze lowering to her stomach, eyes widening when he finally noticed.

Suddenly Caspian was there, and had pushed Peter out of the way. "What is it my Queen?"

"It _hurts_." She whimpered, opening her eyes to look at Caspian in fear, clutching at her stomach. "Caspian, _I'm scared_."

That intense look entered his eyes as he cupped her jaw, looking deep into her eyes. "I will not let anything happen to you, nor the child."

"Everything that's going on isn't good for the baby." Trufflehunter whispered, going to Caspian's side. "She's too stressed."

"No more arguing or fights." A minotaur ignored the others, and came towards Caspian, glaring at him and Peter. "She could lose the child."

Peter watched, eyes wide in silent horror.

Chloe couldn't look at him.

Caspian snarled and picked her up into his arms. "Calm down, Chloe. _Please_. Calm down."

She closed her eyes, hiding her face in his shirt.

She knew she was being unfair to both of them, hurting both of them, but she couldn't think of herself right now.

Nor of them.

She was thinking of this baby, and nestled in Caspian's arms, inhaling his unique scent and feeling his heartbeat against her cheek, was the most calming thing she'd ever experienced.

Her arms went around Caspian's neck as he moved her to accommodate her weight better. Chloe hid her face in the curve of his neck.

She knew he could feels the tears as they bathed his exposed skin.

"Please calm down, My Queen." He whispered, turning his head to her, his lips brushing her skin as he spoke. "Calm down for our child."

Chloe could _feel_ Peter's angered shock.

She tensed.

"No, _no_." Caspian whispered nearly desperately. "Don't tense back up. Calm down or you'll lose the child. _Calm down_."

She nodded, forcing herself calm.

Glenstorm came forwards. "Welcome, Kings and Queens of Old. I understand that there must be so many questions burdening your soul, but for the sake of the High Queen, please bear with them a little longer yet. We reach Aslan's How within the hour."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They reached Aslan's How and entered within the guarded entrance, finding deep inside Narnians building weapons. But Caspian didn't take any of this in, instead eyeing the pale Queen sleeping in his arms. She looked so tired, too thin for being pregnant, and he worried. She'd teased him earlier on about being overprotective but he couldn't be any other way. Here, nestled in his arms, was the only family he'd ever had. There was no way that he'd ever allow anything to ever hurt her or their child.

Nor take them away.

His dark glance moved towards High King Peter, and found the blonde glaring angrily at him.

He didn't care that he had the hate of High King Peter the Magnificent.

Caspian had hated _him_ much longer.

The young prince left the others to give the Kings and Queens a tour, to explain things to them. He, instead, followed Trufflehunter and Nikabrik, and the Dwarf who'd come to his rescue and returned with the Kings and Queens, Trumpkin. The Narnians who'd been taking care of Chloe long before Caspian had known that she was more than just a dream in his head, led him to a place that'd obviously been prepared in advance for her.

Caspian lowered the sleeping Queen onto the bed of soft cloths, and he sighed as he tenderly brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"How is she?" Trumpkin asked in a gruff, yet worried way.

"Not that good." Nikabrik responded in that same gruff yet worried way. "She was doing better before the High King arrived though."

Caspian clenched his fist.

"Hush Nikabrik," Trufflehunter scolded softly, bringing a cloth and a bowl of cool water towards her. He dipped the cloth into the water and used the cloth to wipe her brow. "She's strong. Everything will be fine." The badger looked up at Caspian as he said that. "She just needs her rest."

Caspian nodded, knowing what the badger was asking of him. "I will do my best to keep the peace, for her."

"Thank you." Trufflehunter gave him a tired smile before turning his attention to his Queen.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Prince Caspian.

Wanna thank **christy, Crazy Girl Writer, vamp1987, creative barcode, babysham211** and **Veronica** for reviewing the previous chapter.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When Chloe awoke, she wasn't alone.

Susan and Lucy sat by her, watching her with worry.

The blonde slowly sat up, wary, not sure how they'd react to her now that they obviously knew about Caspian and-.

With a cry Lucy threw herself at Chloe and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you all too." Over Lucy's shoulder, Chloe felt her heart lighten when she saw the tender smile Susan was sending her before the other girl joined in the hug as well. Chloe closed her eyes tightly and hugged the two girls she'd always loved a sisters close to her. "_I missed you all so much_."

Finally they pulled away, and the three girls were silent a moment, before Susan's gaze went to Chloe's stomach.

"So..." The dark haired beauty cleared her throat. "The Telmarine prince, huh?"

Chloe nodded, gaze lowering, hand resting on her protruding stomach. "Caspian has been a great friend of mine, and 1300 years have passed."

"For you." Lucy added. "For us it's only been a year."

"That's so unfair." Chloe whispered, feeling that sadness entered her soul.

Susan reached over and rested a hand over Chloe's. "Peter loves you, you know. He was desperate that whole year, trying to get back but unable to."

Chloe nodded, believing her.

"Do you...still...love him?" Lucy asked in her innocent way.

Chloe smiled sadly. "I'll never _not_ love Peter."

Susan rubbed Chloe's bump. "But you love the Telmarine prince as well."

"Caspian." Chloe nodded, smiling softly. "Yes. When I was in my darkest despair he appeared, and he made my life more than just a sad, meaningless existence."

Susan and Lucy shared sad looks.

"How long have you been...married...to him?" Susan wanted to know.

Chloe looked up, blushing. "We're not...married."

"He did this to you and he didn't even have the decency to _marry_ you?"

They looked up at the new voice, seeing Peter.

Susan quickly stood. "_Peter. _I know this is difficult for you but _please_, you know that she's delicate right now."

He nodded. "I know." His gaze rose to hers. "Could you please give me a moment with my wife?"

Lucy stood and hurried to Susan's side, the sisters leaving.

Chloe gulped, feeling scared and ashamed and angry.

She took in a deep breath and looked up at Peter. "I thought you were dead, Peter. 1300 years had passed."

"I-I know." Peter nodded, coming towards her and sitting down next to her, looking at her. "I-I hate it, Chloe. I _hate_ the thought of you having been intimate with someone else, but I actually _understand_. And I want you to know that I don't hold this against you."

She smiled in such relief, reaching forwards and placing her hand on his. "Thank you, Peter."

His gaze went down to their joined hands and intertwined their fingers. "Tell me?"

She nodded, and softly did so, telling him about her meetings with the Telmarine prince, and how he'd thought it was a dream. She'd never kept anything from Peter before, so she was truthful as she told him about how she'd started falling in love with Caspian, and about the one and only night they'd had together, in which the child had been conceived.

Peter closed his eyes, shaking his head. "One night."

"Yes, one."

He chuckled, and the sound was hollow, as he opened his eyes once more and looked at her. "We tried for years, do you remember? We tried _so hard_ to have a child, but we never could."

Chloe gulped.

"I think I kinda hate this guy." Peter admitted with a choked chuckle, shaking his head.

"Peter, none of this is Caspian's fault." Chloe needed him to understand. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

Peter chuckled darkly. "He thought that you were still married to me, and in that 'dream' he still seduced you, Chloe." He sneered. "He isn't innocent."

Chloe bit her bottom lip.

Peter's eyes went to her bump. "Can I-touch-it?"

She found herself chuckling, relived, not having expected that. "Of _course_."

Gulping, taking in a deep breath and letting it out loudly, Peter visibly gathered courage before reaching out and pressing his hand against her stomach. He turned and came closer, gaze on her bump, conflicted. "There's a life growing there."

"Yeah." She whispered, smiling softly. "I mightn't have met him or her yet, but I already love it _so much_."

Peter watched her with a smile. "I always knew you'd look beautiful with child."

She blushed, looking away.

"You're still my wife, Chloe."

She looked up at that, eyes wide.

"This hasn't changed that." Peter announced seriously, eyes narrowing. "This child, it doesn't change that. I will raise it as if it were my own. And when we have children of our own, I will not treat him or her any differently than I will my own flesh and blood."

"_What_?" Chloe whispered, shocked.

There was the sound of approaching footsteps, and they looked up in time to see Caspian stop short when he saw them.

"What do you want?" Peter nearly hissed, standing. "I am spending time with my _wife_."

Something dark passed through Caspian's eyes. "I came to check on my _child_."

Chloe looked between them, fear and worry filling her.

They looked like they'd like nothing more than to _kill_ each other.

Suddenly Caspian looked away, closing his eyes as he backed down. "It is not good for My Lady when we fight."

Peter opened his mouth and then closed it, looking away as well, the desire to fight visible on his every feature.

Chloe looked between them before turning to the Telmarine Prince. "The child's fine, Caspian. We're both just a little tired. But other than that he or she is fine."

"And you, My Lady?" Caspian asked, worry obvious. "How are _you_? Do you need anything?"

"If she needs anything _I_ will get it for her." Peter snapped. "She's _my_ wife."

Caspian ignored him, gaze on Chloe. "If you should need anything, please, I beg you to know that I am here for me."

"She doesn't need you." Peter growled, taking a menacing step towards Caspian.

"She can answer for herself!" Caspian finally snapped at Peter. "I do not know how it was like when you ruled Narnia together, but for _far_ too long My Lady has had to shoulder _everything _by herself. She's had to keep herself hidden in the woods, and help keep her people safe. Despite the fact that everyone who knows her love her and want to help, she isn't used to relying on anyone. She feels she needs to be strong, needs to be _the four of you_ in one! _You_ left, High King Peter, and _she_ paid for it!"

"Caspian!" Chloe gasped. "Peter didn't leave because he wanted to."

Peter looked away, agony on his face.

Caspian turned to her. "It was not my intention to agitate you. I apologize."

Chloe sighed, giving him a sad smile. "Forgiven."

He smiled softly at her. "I am here because one of the scouts noticed a Telmarine soldier in the forest. They knew we're here."

Chloe's eyes widened and she got to her feet.

Both males moved towards her and stopped, giving the other a calculated, unforgiving look.

"This is not the _time_ for you two to be acting like two _boys_." Chloe snapped, raising her chin. "Our people are in danger and they need us to be strong and levelheaded and calm. They will know how to act by watching how _we_ act." She walked passed them. "We need to convene a meeting. The war has begun."

And with that she walked out of the room.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In the Stone Table room, everyone congregated as Peter addressed the Narnians.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz' men and war machines are on their way." Peter stood, once more slipping into the role of High King addressing his people. "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, looking at Caspian and Chloe.

From where they sat next to each other, on Peter's right, the Telmarine prince and the High Queen shared a frown.

Lucy bit her bottom lip.

"What do you propose we do, Sire?" Reedicheep asked.

"We-." Caspian began.

"Our-." Peter began.

There was a pause.

Lucy flinched.

Peter looked over at Caspian, and the Telmarine prince conceded wordlessly, looking away, a muscle in his cheek jumping.

Lucy watched as Chloe reached over, and in a very natural move, placed her hand on Caspian's, caressing his skin with her thumb.

The annoyed look on the prince's face disappeared, and he turned to look at her, smiling with such open adoration that Lucy had to look away because she felt that she was intruding on something incredibly intimate.

Peter hadn't noticed what Lucy had, completely involved with what he was saying. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

Caspian looked up at that, eyes narrowed. "But that's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle."

"No one had _ever_ taken Cair Paravel before your ancestors took it either." Peter replied coldly. "There's _always_ a first time."

There was a very tense silence.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin finally broke the silence.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian argued.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan added, apparently agreeing with Caspian.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter also sided with the Telmarine prince.

"Look," Peter turned to Caspian. "I appreciate what you've done to protect my wife, but I have to do the same. This isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

"He's right." Edmund nodded, finally speaking up. "If the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out."

"We could collect nuts!" Pattertwig, the squirrel volunteered.

"Oh, yes, and throw them at the Telmarines! ... Shut up!" Reepicheep snapped at the squirrel.

"_Reepicheep_!" Chloe snapped, causing the mouse to jump at the sound. "Everyone is allowed to speak their mind and offer solutions at this table. Do _not_ do that again."

"I'm sorry my Queen." The mouse whispered, visibly humbled. "The situation has me on pins and needles." He turned to Pattertwig. "I beg your pardon, my friend."

"It's okay." The squirrel gave a sad smile. "My contribution _was_ a little silly."

"Nevertheless, I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Reepicheep responded.

Lucy watched as the Narnians smiled at each other and at their Queen.

It was obvious in their expressions that they adored Chloe, treasured the equality she demanded for each race.

The fact that the Minotaurs treasured her said enough.

It made Lucy feel better, because it meant that while they hadn't been able to be here with Chloe all this time, the blonde hadn't been truly alone.

"Can we count on your troops?" Peter asked the Minotaurs.

The leader of the Minotaurs ignored Peter and turned to Chloe. "What would you have us do, My Queen? Say the word, and we will obey."

"Asterius, I can't make this decision for you, for _anyone_." Chloe gave the Minotaur a sweet yet sad smile. "Everyone needs to decide this, for themselves, because their choice could mean their survival or death."

"It matters not." Asterius shook his head. "Speak and we will do as you command."

"I'm sorry," Chloe whispered. "But I won't order you to do anything." Her gaze went to all those around. "You could die in the attack, and you could die here. I can do no more than thank you for your bravery in standing up and joining our cause. I _thank you all_."

There were murmurs of appreciation and of courage from the peoples of Old Narnia.

Lucy looked between Chloe and Peter.

This was why they had always made such an unstoppable pair.

Peter inspired courage, hope and determination in his people...and Chloe had always had their love and devotion.

Reepicheep stepped towards Peter. "I think you know where I stand on this, Sire."

Peter smiled and nodded, before turning to Glenstorm. "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm paused, eyeing Caspian, before sighing and nodding at the High King. "Or die trying, my liege."

Chloe hung her head.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy spoke up.

"Sorry?" Peter turned to her, eyes narrowed.

"Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu." Peter responded.

"No, _you're_ not listening." Lucy snapped, sick of no one listened to her. "Or have you forgotten who _really_ defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

There was silence as he looked at her, face hardening.

And then he turned his back on her. "I think we've waiting for Aslan long enough."

Peter walked away.

And with that the meeting was over.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Prince Caspian.**

Wanna thank **renaid, christy, vamp1987, irezel, **and **Veronica** for previewing the pervious chapter.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

A Griffin flew over the Telmarine castle, carrying Edmund.

They landed on top of a tower, out of sight of a soldier who stood guard.

The soldier looked up, seeing nothing but the darkness of the sky.

Suddenly the Griffin grabbed him and pulled him up as Edmund jumped down, using his torch to signal to the others as Peter, Susan and Caspian, carried by Griffins, flew in and landed as well.

Another soldier noticed Edmund's signals and aimed his crossbow, but Susan shot him before any other arrow could fly.

Outside, one of the very few Minotaurs who'd decided to join the raid, snuck along.

A soldier noticed him and drew his sword.

The Minotaur put a finger to his lips. "_Shhh_."

Nikabrik came up behind the soldier and hit him in the head.

Peter, Susan, and Caspian climbed down a wall, and the Telmarine prince knocked on a window.

"Professor?" He whispered, opening the window and stepping into Cornelius' study.

The professor wasn't there.

But his glasses were.

A cold feeling of dread descended on Caspian as he picked them up.

"I have to find him."

"You don't have time." Peter frowned. "You have to get to the gatehouse."

"You wouldn't even _be here_ without him." Caspian snapped, refusing to leave the only friend he'd ever had alone to rot under Miraz's 'care'. "And neither would I."

Peter and Susan exchanged glances.

"We can take care of Miraz." Susan whispered.

"And I can still make it to the gatehouse in time." Caspian replied, determined.

Peter opened his mouth.

Caspian didn't give him the opportunity to speak, rushing off.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"The raid must be on the way."

Chloe looked up, seeing Lucy, the only other Queen, to have not joined the raid. "Yes, it must be."

The blonde High Queen obviously hadn't gone because of her delicate pregnancy, but even if she hadn't been pregnant, Chloe didn't know if she would have joined.

Lucy sat down next to her with a sigh. "You don't agree with this raid."

"No, I don't. Caspian grew up in that castle, he knows the ins and outs of it, and he knows the viciousness of his uncle and the Telmarines." Chloe looked down at her fingers. "But if I'd said so they would believe I was taking Caspian's side over Peter's, and Peter would think so as well." Chloe looked up at her. "He's been through enough already because of me."

The littlest Queen looked to her side, where a couple of Minotaurs were standing guard. "I think they realized that too, that's why only three went on the raid."

Chloe sent a smile in the Minotaurs' direction. "They're very loyal."

"You know, now that they're on _our_ side, I think they have the potential of being kinda cute." Lucy admitted, sharing a giggle with the woman she'd always loved as an older sister.

"Oh Lucy," Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around her sister-in-law. "I missed you so _much."_

Giggling, Lucy hugged her as well. "I missed you too."

They sat together in silence, leaning against each other.

"I know this situation must be hard on you." Chloe whispered, one hand cradling her stomach.

"It's...weird." Lucy admitted. "But I think it must be harder on _you_."

Chloe chuckled tiredly before hanging her head with a sigh. "You know that I love your brother, right?"

"Yeah, and he loves you." Lucy nodded, clearing her throat. "But you don't look at Peter, look _to_ him, the way you used to." She shot Chloe a sideways glance. "You look at _Caspian_ that way now."

Chloe sighed again, nodding. "I don't want to hurt Peter. My best years were by his side in Narnia. We were so _happy_ together. But you have to understand, I've been so long without him-I don't _feel_ married to Peter anymore. And I know it sounds _horrible_ but its the truth. And I'm so _sorry_ but I can't change that."

Lucy bit her bottom lip. "Chloe, I-before we met up with you and Caspian, I had a dream that I was talking to Aslan."

The blonde turned to her. "Aslan's back?"

Lucy smiled.

Chloe had never doubted her.

_Never_.

"I think so." Lucy nodded. "I've seen him, when I was awake, but no one would believe me."

"Why wouldn't they?" Chloe frowned darkly.

Lucy wanted to _hug_ her, instead she cleared her throat. "I asked Aslan, about everything, about you, about Narnia. I asked him why he'd abandoned you all after we were sent back, why he'd let the Telmarines invade and conquer."

Chloe gulped, conflicted emotions on her face. "What did he answer?"

Lucy worried her bottom lip before speaking. "He said: 'If they had listened to me, it could have been avoided'." She frowned. "Do you know what he could have meant with that?"

Chloe's eyes widened in horror. "_No_. He-he _couldn't_ be talking about _that."_

"Talking about _what_?" Lucy pressed.

Suddenly a jolt of agony raced through Chloe's body and she screamed, doubling over and slipping off of the boulder she'd been seated on, landing hard on the ground.

"_Chloe_?" Lucy cried, slipping off of the boulder and going to her knees next to her sister-in-law as the blonde screamed on the floor.

Everyone rushed towards them.

"My Queen!"

"_Lucy_." Chloe looked at her in terror. "Something's _wrong_!"

And that was when Lucy saw the blood.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Caspian stepped into Cornelius' cell, where his professor lay chained to the floor.

Anger filled him as he went towards the man who'd been the only man who'd treated him as family since his father's death. Caspian bent to his knees and shook the old man carefully.

"Five more minutes?"

Doctor Cornelius looked up at him in worry. "What are you doing here? I didn't help you escape just so you could get captured again! You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here."

"He'll learn soon enough." Caspian promised him darkly as he helped the old man to his feet. "We're giving him your cell."

Doctor Cornelius reached for him, face serious. "Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did."

Caspian froze. "What are you talking about?"

The old man sighed, lowering his head. "I'm sorry."

Caspian turned to the faun behind him. "Take care of him and get him out of here."

With that he turned and ran away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe screamed, body covered in sweat, blood pooling out from her.

Lucy watched in terror as the blonde writhed in agony.

Everyone was trying to do what they could, but it wasn't working.

Chloe's healing ability wasn't working.

Neither was Lucy's cordial.

The High Queen was losing her baby.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Miraz's eyes opened when he felt the blade against his throat.

He looked up and chuckled. "Thank goodness...you're safe."

"Get up." Caspian hissed, anger and hurt and rage building deep inside of him.

Miraz slowly climbed out of bed.

Prunaprismia sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Caspian?"

"Stay where you are." Caspian snarled.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking around, confused.

"I should think it's obvious, dear." Miraz responded dryly as he looked at Caspian. "You know, some might consider this inappropriate behavior."

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you." Caspian responded darkly.

"But you're not like me, are you?" Miraz sneered. "It's sad. The first time you show any backbone, and it's such a waste."

Prunaprismia reached down and pulled up a crossbow, aiming it at her nephew. "Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either!" Suddenly Susan and Peter entered the bedroom, Peter drawing his sword and Susan, the speaker, aiming her arrow at Prunaprismia.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz felt the need to point out.

Peter turned to Caspian, eyes narrowed. "_What_ are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse!"

"No!" Caspian snapped back. "Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" He turned to Miraz. "Did you kill my father?"

"_Now_ you get to it." His uncle murmured.

His wife's eyes widened. "You told me your brother died in his sleep."

"That was more or less true." Miraz shrugged.

Caspian took a few steps towards Miraz, and Miraz was forced to step back against the window. "Did you kill my father?"

"Caspian," Susan tried. "This won't make things any better."

"We Telmarines would have had nothing had we not taken it." Miraz announced, meeting Caspian's gaze unflinchingly. "Your father knew that as well as anyone."

Prunaprisimia lowered the crossbow a little. "How could you?"

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger!" Miraz snapped, starting to walk forwards while Caspian slowly stepped back.

"Stop!" Susan yelled. "Stay right there!"

"For our son!" Miraz ignored her, still speaking to his wife. "You must choose. Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here?" He made up his face in disgust. "Fatherless!"

"No!" His wife yelled as she shot.

Caspian jerked to the right, losing his footing and falling, yet managing to dodge the arrow.

Miraz escaped through a secret door in the wall.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lucy looked up when Trufflehunter walked out of the door.

The badger looked at her and then shook his head, the tears running down his face.

"Chloe?" Lucy's voice broke.

"She needs you, Your Highness."

Lucy didn't need to be told twice, she ran inside towards the sobbing blonde.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The gate started closing, and the last surviving Minotaur who'd joined their raid rushed towards it, holding the gate open.

"Fall back!" Peter yelled over the sound of the massacre. "Retreat!"

Glenstorm swung Susan onto his back on the way out.

Susan turned to Peter. "Caspian!"

"I'll find him!" Peter promised.

Above, Edmund walked onto the tower where he'd first landed, using his torch to lock the door.

The young King of Narnia looked over the edge, but the Griffin who'd brought him there was nowhere in sight.

The soldiers on the other side banged against the door.

Below, Caspian and Cornelius emerged on Destiel, with Caspian holding the reigns of an extra horse.

Peter kicked a soldier and jumped onto the horse, taking the reigns from Caspian.

Up top, Edmund's flashlight broke and the soldiers burst through the door with drawn swords. The young man looked down, and then jumped.

The soldiers looked over the edge...and a Griffin flew up with Edmund riding.

Peter rode passed the Minotaur holding up the gate.

The creature was barely able to stand, arrows protruding from his back, but he held on until Caspian rode passed, and only after he made sure that Caspian was safely outside, did he collapse, the gate closing shut.

Many Narnians were still trapped inside, and Caspian, the last to exit, turned his horse around, watching in horror.

Cornelius, riding behind him on the steed, whispered something mournful.

"Go." The Minotaur begged Caspian with his last breaths. "We have done our duty and kept you safe for our Queen."

Caspian's eyes widened as suddenly he understood why those Minotaurs had come.

It'd been to make sure that he got out safely for Chloe.

Tears filled his eyes. "_Thank you_."

"_Go_." The Minotaur begged, as the Narnians around them were massacred.

The drawbridge started going back.

"Caspian." Cornelius whispered. "We need to go."

Holding back tears, Caspian looked back at the Narnians and hesitated, before riding ahead.

On the Griffin, Edmund flew over the castle, surveying the carnage.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lucy looked at her cordial as she waited in the Stone Table room.

What good was it to have such a gift if it couldn't be used to save the life of the most innocent of beings? A baby? _Chloe_'s baby?

Guilt filled her at being unable to help her beloved sister-in-law.

Would Chloe have lost the baby if they hadn't returned, adding more stress to an already stressful situation?

Trufflehunter had said that Chloe had been under so much stress already, so much that her body hadn't been able to heal both her and the life inside of her.

Not even the Elixir of Life had been able to save the child's life.

Lucy gulped and wiped at a tear, remembering the broken woman she'd had to hold and cry along with for so many hours until Chloe cried herself to sleep.

The littlest Queen took in a deep, choked gulp.

How was she going to tell Caspian?

Even if the raid was successful, he'd be destroyed.

Chloe had told Lucy how this child was the only family Caspian had left, his only hope for one.

And Chloe had lost it.

And she hated herself for it.

Lucy's bottom lip trembled as she hugged herself.

Hearing a noise, she wiped at her tears viciously and hurried outside.

The army, or what was left of it, returned, led by Peter and Caspian.

"What happened?" She asked, horrified.

"Ask _him_." Peter growled, dismounting.

"_Peter_." Susan whispered.

"_Me_?" Caspian hissed as he dismounted as well. "_You_ could have called it off! There was still time!"

"No there wasn't thanks to _you_." Peter snarled. "If _you'd_ kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And if _you'd_ just stayed here like I suggested, they _definitely_ would be!"

"You called _us_, remember?" Peter sneered.

"My first mistake." Caspian growled.

"No." Peter snapped, taking a step towards him. "Your _first_ mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

"Hey!" Caspian snarled. "_I_ am not the one who abandoned Narnia! Who abandoned his _wife_!"

"No! _You're_ the one who _invaded_ Narnia." Peter looked ready to explode. "You invaded Narnia from its rightful inhabitants, and then you tried to steal _my wife as well_! Well you can't _have_ Narnia! And you can't have Chloe either! You, Miraz, your _father_...Narnia's better off without the lot of you! And so is Chloe!"

Caspian roared as they both drew their swords. "_Stop it!_" Lucy screamed, tears filling her eyes, unable to deal with this anymore. She hung her head, shoulders shaking from her sobs. "_Chloe lost the baby_."

"_Oh my god_." Susan gasped in horror, bringing her hand to her mouth.

Both men froze, horror filling their faces.

"_No_." Caspian whispered, eyes filling with tears. "_No!_"

He turned and raced passed them, deeper into Aslan's How, towards Chloe.

Peter looked like he desperate wanted to follow, but he didn't, instead leaning against the entrance and bowing his head, a single tear making its way down his cheek.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Prince Caspian.**

Wanna thank **christy, vamp1987, irezel Veronica, (blank or anonymous), adiba123, Chloe Gilmore** and **Nindira** for reviewing the previous chapter.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Leaning against the wall, arms slung around her now flat stomach, Chloe stared unseeingly ahead of her. Tears dripped noiselessly down her cheeks, leaving wet trails that she couldn't be bothered to wipe away. Everything inside her was numb, dead.

Dead.

Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes prickling painfully.

_Dead_.

Hearing hurried footsteps, Chloe looked up in time to see Caspian as he froze at the doorstep just looking at her in horror.

"_I'm sorry_." She felt the agony and misery and desperation welling up inside her like a torrential storm at just the sight of his distraught face. "_Forgive me, I didn't mean-I didn't want_-."

And then he was with her, pulling her to him, holding her so tightly to him she didn't know if she could breathe.

But that didn't matter.

Because Caspian didn't hate her.

He didn't blame her.

Chloe broke down, holding onto him nearly desperate as she sobbed violently.

She could feel his tears falling upon her hair and neck as he held her close, both trembling, seeking comfort from the other.

Comfort only the other could give.

"I should have been here." Caspian whispered into her hair, voice thick with emotion. "I should _never_ have left you."

"It's not your fault." Chloe clung to him, hating her body for how, after the death of their child, her powers had returned, and she was now healthy and not in pain.

Her baby was dead, and she herself was fine.

It was unfair.

Why couldn't she have died in its stead?

She must have accidentally said that out loud, because Caspian tense and pulled away, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her, furious. "Don't you _ever_ say that again, do you hear me? _Never_ say that! Do not even contemplate such a thing!"

She looked up at him, gaze foggy from her tears.

"If I had lost _you_ tonight I wouldn't have any reason to go on." Caspian hissed, tears still falling silently down his stricken face. "If I had lost you, I would have lost all reason for fighting, for _living_. For _years_ you have been the only good thing in my life. I lived each day so I could rest my head on my pillow at night and be with _you_."

Chloe gulped, unable to look from him, his words washing on her like a cooling river.

"I know you must understand the depths of my feelings for you-must have an _inkling_ of my regard." He loosened his hold on her, and yet his gaze held her captive in their dark, intense depths. "And if somehow it has managed to elude you then I apologize for my lack of clarity, and I will tell you what I should have so long ago."

"_Caspian_?" Chloe whispered, her heart in her throat.

"I _love you_, My Queen, My Lady." He whispered fiercely, drawing her closer so that she was arched into him. "I loved you before you were a Queen. My heart was yours from before you even reached Narnian soil. I fell in love with the young girl crying because Clark Kent had left her at a ball to go after another."

Chloe's eyes widened, remembering that event despite it having happened so very long ago.

Caspian had truly been with her all the way back then?

"I loved you when you called yourself Plain Jane Chloe Sullivan-I could never understand how you couldn't see just how _beautiful_ you were, but it was another thing I loved about you." Caspian whispered, these words only for them. "All my life, my heart has only known one name. _Yours_."

"_Caspian_." Chloe whispered, the darkness in her heart, in her soul, beginning to lift somewhat.

"Can't you see that you were meant for me?" He cupped her face with one hand. "Before you knew of Narnia, I knew of you. When Narnia sent the Kings and Queens of Old back _you_ were kept back, because _we_ were meant to meet, meant to love." His hand was shaking. "You cannot tell me that you do not love me. I _know_ you do."

"I do. I _do_ love you." She wouldn't have ever denied it, couldn't fathom the thought. "But I also love my husband, Caspian. And Peter isn't dead, which means I'm still married to him. And he's _here_."

Agony raced through his dark eyes. "I should _never_ have blown that horn! Ever since _he_ arrived have things have progressively gotten worse!"

"_Caspian_..."

"You know that its true, Chloe." Caspian hissed. "Ever since he arrived we've been divided and suffered nothing but loses."

"The reason you and Peter have been at each other's throats is _me_." Chloe shook her head. "If there's anyone to blame it's _me_."

"_No_." Caspian shook his head. "Even if you had never been a part of this situation, High King Peter and I would _never _have endured each other's company because he cannot let go of his past Kingship and realize that his time as sovereign of Narnia is over. He was supposed to help me secure my Kingdom, _not_ try to steal it away from me."

"The way you're trying to steal his wife?" Chloe asked softly, with no condemnation as she raised her hand to cup his cheek.

Caspian leaned into the touch. "When I was with you, you hadn't met him as yet. And when I lay with you, when I left our child growing deep within you, he'd been gone for hundreds of years."

Chloe's heart hurt at the memory of their child. "But you didn't know that, Caspian. You thought I was with him, remember?"

Caspian didn't answer, couldn't.

Instead he reached forwards and slipped his hand to the back of her head, bringing their lips together in a soul melting kiss.

Chloe whimpered, her hands going from his shirt to around his neck, arching into him as she opened her mouth to the kiss.

One of his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer, and the other fumbled blindly with the clip in her hair before finally he freed the golden tresses. They fell down her back and shoulders, and Caspian tangled his hand in it.

The Telmarine prince's hand moved lower, and he brought her closer even, so that she was straddling his lap, his teeth and lips making a slow and torturous journey down her neck. "He can have Narnia. He can _have_ my throne." Caspian whispered hotly against her skin. "But let me have _you, _and I will count any loss a gain."

Chloe's heart _hurt_ at the adoration she heard in those words.

He pressed a kiss to her rapidly beating pulse, before stilling, leaning his forehead against her shoulder.

And Chloe knew, _knew_, that he was crying.

Even before she felt the first drop of warm water on her blouse.

Wrapping her arms around him, Chloe kissed the top of his head and cried as well.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I didn't want this." Peter whispered to Edmund as they stood apart. "I _hate_ him, but I never wished any harm on that child."

"I know that, Pete." Edmund sighed, eyeing his brother worriedly. "And I know Chloe knows that too."

"Does she?" Peter asked softly, turning to his dark haired brother. "Edmund, a year passed and I had trouble remembering certain things about her. Imagine _her_! It's been _hundreds_ of years!"

"She still loves you. It's obvious."

"And I love her...but...Ed...what if I'm half to blame for what just happened?" Peter cleared his throat, gaze lowering. "I _knew_ she was having a delicate pregnancy but I just couldn't keep a level-head about anything! I've-so many innocent lives have been lost!"

"Not because of _you_." Edmund placed his hand on his shoulder. "You might have been a bit of a prat, but Pete, you've been trying to _help_."

"Much good its done everyone." Peter hugged himself.

Edmund sighed, watching Caspian finally emerge from Chloe's 'chambers'.

The Telmarine prince looked pale as death, agony obvious on his face. Narnians came up to him, enquiring on the health of their High Queen, and giving him their condolences. Caspian nodded, gave curt answers, voice wavering if he spoke too much so he kept his answers short. It was only when Susan and Lucy went to him to offer their condolences...and Lucy hugged him...that Edmund could see the Telmarine prince's walls crumbling down.

Caspian patted Lucy's shoulder before hurrying down to the solitude of the darkened hall, and everyone left him alone.

Lucy and Susan exchanged saddened looks before entering Chloe's chambers.

"He's destroyed. His only tie with Chloe is completely gone." Peter whispered, voice hoarse. "I can't feel an ounce of victory."

Edmund ran his hand over his hair. "We should go offer our condolences to him."

"He won't believe me that I'm sorry." Peter closed his eyes.

"Still, we should." Edmund insisted, turning to look at his brother.

"Aslan told me, the night before our wedding, that she'd never bear my child." Peter suddenly changed the topic, keeping his eyes closed, his head against the wall of the cave. "He told me that Fate decreed it that my heir was never to grow in her womb."

"_What_?" Edmund hissed, shocked. "You never told me this!"

Peter nodded. "When we went to Aslan, asking for him to marry us, he told us that while our love was pure, it wasn't Fated. That our paths, while existing side by side, didn't merge, and never would."

Edmund frowned, eyes narrowing.

"We didn't believe it, of course." Peter chuckled darkly, shaking his head, eyes finally opening. "We were in love, couldn't imagine being with anyone else. After all we'd been through together how could we _not_ be Fated?" He took in a deep breath. "Aslan said that if we still wanted to go ahead and marry he wouldn't stop us...but it would bring us sorrow." He chuckled darkly. "I thought the great sorrow was being separated from her, but here I am, back, and I can _see_ how much she loves the Telmarine...and I realize _this_ was what he was talking about."

Edmund didn't know what to say.

He wanted to ease his brother's suffering, but knew there was nothing he could really do.

"Aslan...the night before the wedding...he spoke to me in private. That's when he told me that Chloe would never have my child, how she was meant for someone else, that she would in time _find_ this other person." Peter laughed darkly. "I said I didn't care, I loved her and I wanted to marry her anyway."

"Did she know about this?" Edmund asked.

Peter shook his head. "I never told her."

"_Pete_." Edmund sighed.

"What was I to do, Ed?" Peter asked, nearly desperately. "I thought that maybe by telling her it would make it real, that if she never knew it wouldn't happen."

Edmund didn't ask 'well, how did _that_ work out?'. He wasn't that cruel.

"I have to let her go, Ed." Peter whispered, eyes tearing. "How can I do that when I don't _want_ to?"

Edmund, once again without any word to say that could ease his brother's sufferings, just placed a hand on his shoulder.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Caspian looked at the carvings of the Kings and Queens of Old at Aslans How, thinking back to the time depicted in the carvings. Once upon a long time ago Chloe had been Peter's High Queen, and for all accounts they'd been very happy together.

A part of Caspian knew it was wrong to want another's wife, and yet another part of him told him had loved Chloe _first_, that it was _Peter_ who'd taken her from him.

Caspian knew that if he had been alive when the Pevensies and Chloe had first entered Narnia, that he would have won over her heart before Peter had a chance to touch it.

But Caspian hadn't been alive during those times.

High King Peter _had_ managed to woo and marry Chloe.

And now, hundreds of years later, he was back...and Chloe had lost Caspian's child.

Some might believe that it was a sign that they were not meant to be, that she should stay by her husband's side.

But Caspian believed otherwise.

It was _his punishment_.

The death of his child was _his_ fault.

He'd seduced and lain with a married woman, he'd wanted to take her from her husband, her family...so his child had been taken from him.

He _hated_ himself for the loss of the innocent life.

He _detested_ his less than noble actions.

But Caspian couldn't let her go.

He _loved_ her, and he knew that any opportunity he had to secure her love and devotion he'd take without a second's thought.

So deep in his thoughts, Caspian didn't hear Nikabrik as he approached.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" The Dwarf sneered. "The Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army is half dead. Those that aren't soon will be. And your child is lost to you forever."

"What do you want?" Caspian snapped as he turned to him. "Congratulations?"

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we." Nikabrik replied frankly. "You want his throne. We can get it for you. You want another child to grow in our Queen's womb whom you can call your son and heir. We can make sure that happens."

The Dwarf walked away.

Caspian hesitated before following into the Stone Table room.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed." Nikabrik looked back at him. "But there is a power greater still. One that kept even _Aslan_ at bay for near a hundred years."

Hearing something, Caspian drew his sword and stepped forwards.

A cloaked figured stepped out of the shadows and started walking towards the prince.

"Who's there?" Caspian narrowed his eyes.

"I am hunger, I am thirst." The hooded figure snarled. "I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not thirst. Show...me...your enemies!" The hood was thrown off, revealing the face of a werewolf.

A hag appeared from another shadow, approaching.

"You can guarantee Miraz' death?" Caspian asked.

"And more." The hag crooned. "We can make sure the High King returns to his rightful time, and everything will be right between you and your Queen..."

Caspian hesitated before putting his sword away and looking back at Nikabrik. The Dwarf nodded.

"Let the circle be drawn!" The hag declared before beginning to mutter words in a language Caspian had never heard of before.

The werewolf drew a circle on the ground around the Telmarine prince.

The hag pulled out the White Witch's wand, and stuck it into the ground.

Suddenly ice grew upwards, covering the image of Aslan carved in the wall behind.

Within the ice, the White Witch appeared.

"Wait..." Caspian frowned, shaking his head as he recognized the tyrant Cornelius had told him of. "This isn't what I wanted!"

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me." The White Witch smiled to him. "Then I will serve you, my King, and grant every desire in your heart."

"No!" Caspian took a step back and suddenly the werewolf had a hold on his arm, and the hag cut it.

The White Witch stuck her hand out of the ice, smiling. "Do you not wish your Queen for yourself?"

Caspian looked up, hesitating, his resistance to the werewolf and hag faltering.

"Stop!" Peter yelled.

They turned to see Peter, Edmund and Trumpkin running into the room, drawing their swords.

The werewolf crawled over the Stone Table and attacked.

Nikabrik charged Trumpkin.

The hag knocked Peter's sword out of his hand while Edmund swung at the werewolf, and the creature howled.

Nikabrik stood over Trumpkin, but Lucy appeared out of seemingly nowhere, stabbing her dagger into the side of Nikabrik's throat. The Dwarf twisted her arm around and threw the littlest Queen to the floor.

Peter kicked the hag into a pillar and she fell, unconscious.

Edmund ran from the werewolf before turning back, slicing open the unsuspecting creature.

Nikabrik looked at Lucy, sword, drawn, hesitating. And then Trumpkin stabbed him in the back.

The Witch kept reaching towards Caspian, desperate. "Come on..."

Peter pushed Caspian away and pointed his sword at the Witch. "Get away from him!"

The White Witch fell back a little before smiling once more. "Peter dear...I have missed you. Come, just one drop." She reached towards him. "You know you can't do this alone."

Peter gulped.

"You want her back, do you not?" The White Witch whispered. "I can make it so that she never shared the dreams with the Telmarine. I can also make it so that when you and your siblings left all those years ago, she did as well. Make it so that you never had parted."

Peter's hold on his sword loosened.

"Imagine her expecting _your_ child?" The White Witch crooned. "The child Aslan told you would _never_ come to being? _I_ can give it to you. _I_ can make sure _your_ wife grows large with _your_ child. I can make _anything_ the Lion told you that night _not matter_."

Caspian looked up, frowning.

_What_?

"All I need..." The White Witch continued speaking to Peter. "Is _one drop _of your blood."

Peter continued to hesitate, and then he lowered his sword.

The witch smiled in victory, and then her face morphed into agony and she screamed as the ice wall shattered.

Edmund stood behind with his sword still drawn.

"I know." He shook his head at his brother. "You had it sorted." He walked away.

Peter and Caspian gazed at the carving of Aslan, once more visible.

"You _fools_."

They turned at that voice, seeing a still pale Chloe, and Susan, standing there at the entrance watching them.

Disappointment was raw on Chloe's face as she shook her head and them and walked out.

Susan glared at both men before following her sister-in-law.

In silence, both Peter and Caspian sat down on the ground amidst the melting shards of ice.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I can't believe them!" Chloe ranted, nearly screaming as she stormed out of Aslan's How, unable to stay there one second longer. "Caspian and Peter both knew better! Peter was there! He _remembers_ how she nearly killed us all! And Caspian has read all about it! _How_ could they _both_ contemplate setting that witch free?"

Susan and Lucy trailed behind, faces showing their conflicted emotions and betrayed feelings as well.

"They're both desperate, Chloe." Lucy finally spoke up. "They're fighting not only Miraz, but each other, and that's making them very weak."

"A house divided will fall." Susan agreed.

"So this _is_ my fault." Chloe sighed, bringing her hands to her face. "Maybe I should leave. Maybe-."

"Those two would have been arguing even if you weren't here." Edmund's voice caused her to pull her hands from her face, and gaze at her younger brother-in-law. "Pete's been unbearable since...this all happened...and even if you weren't a issue, Narnia and who should be leading would be." He finally reached her, bringing a hand to her shoulder. "How are you, sister?" His dark eyes were sorrowful. "I am so _sorry_ for your loss."

Tears filled her eyes and she hugged him tightly.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see." Edmund comforted her. "If anything, this situation with the White Witch will get their heads out of their arses once and for all."

"_Edmund_." Susan scolded. "_Language_."

"It must have been hard for you." Chloe whispered into his shoulder. "She hurt you so much more than us."

"I won't say I didn't feel a moment's panic when I saw her." Edmund admitted, rubbing her back comfortingly. "But I must admit that it helped me somewhat, being able to slice into her icy body. I think it gave me some closure."

"Why don't we have a little walk in the woods while we still can?" Lucy asked. "Chloe needs some fresh air."

"I do too." Susan agreed.

Chloe smiled. "And we always have Edmund to save us if anything."

"While I know you can _very easily_ defend yourself, dear sister, I accept the flattery." Edmund chuckled, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Watching Chloe and the others disappear into the woods, Caspian wanted to rush after them and show them the folly of going off on their own when a war was being waged, but he knew that his presence wouldn't be welcomed right now.

Sighing, he leaned against the rock entrance.

Doctor Cornelius came to him. "I am sorry about the loss of your child, my boy."

Caspian nodded, gaze going back to where Chloe and the others had disappeared to, before returning his attention to the Professor. "Why did you never tell me about my father?"

Doctor Cornelius sighed. "My mother was a black dwarf from the norther mountains. I risked my life all these years so that one day you might be a better king than those before you."

"Then I have failed you," Caspian lowered his head in shame. "Just as I failed my Queen and Narnia."

"Everything I told you, everything I didn't..." Doctor Cornelius placed a hand on Caspian's shoulder. "It was only because I _believe_ in you. You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history, Caspian."

The young prince turned to his mentor and friend. "And what is that?"

Doctor Cornelius smiled. "The Telmarine who saved Narnia."

Caspian frowned, mulling over that, when he heard a voice being cleared. He looked up and frowned deeper when he saw Peter there.

"I detest you, and I know you detest me too. And we both have our reasons." Peter began, taking in a deep breath. "But I am sincere when I say that I am sorry for your loss."

The words weren't what surprised Caspian, but the fact that he could see the sincerity in the High King's face.

Some of the Telmarine's hostility died as he nodded. "Thank you."

Peter cleared his throat again, nodded, and turned, entering Aslan's How once more.

Caspian watched him go, not quite sure what to make of what had just occured.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Prince Caspian.**

Wanna thank **adiba123, vamp1987, babyshan211, The Alternative Source, Veronica, christy**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Peter sat in front of the cracked Stone Table and looked at the carving of Aslan. Things had been easier back in the day, with the Lion by his side to offer words of wisdom and encouragement when things were dark.

He sighed and lowered his head.

Lucy, returned from her walk with the others, sat down besides him.

Peter sent her a sideways glance. "You're lucky, you know."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"To have seen him." Peter's gaze rose to the carving once more. "I wish he'd just give me some kind of proof."

"Maybe _we're_ the ones who need to prove ourselves to _him_." The littlest Queen whispered.

Peter turned to look at her.

She was so young, yet so wise sometimes.

Edmund ran towards them. "Pete, you'd better come quickly."

Peter and Lucy exchanged looks before hurrying after their brother, and outside Aslan's How they reached Chloe, Caspian, Susan and Trumpkin...following their gaze outwards.

Lucy gasped.

A numberless Telmarine army approached.

Miraz, in full armor, rode in front.

"Inside." Caspian motioned them. "_Inside_."

They congregated about the Stone Table, the surviving Narnians looking to their leaders for guidance.

"We're out numbered and out weaponed." Edmund pointed out, folding his arms over his chest. "And we've already explained how they could just starve us out if they wished so staying in here and doing nothing isn't an option."

"But we can't beat them." Susan pointed out. "Not-not after the loss we suffered last night. We don't have enough soldiers."

"The odds were against you during the battle with the White Witch." Caspian pointed out, refusing to be conquered. "And yet you won that battle. You can win this one as well."

"_We_ didn't win that battle." Peter whispered, looking at Lucy. "_Aslan_ won it."

Lucy nodded. "It's our only hope."

"Wait, _what_ is our only hope?" Caspian frowned.

Chloe, who'd been watching silently the whole while, stood. "Lucy's going to find Aslan."

"Cakes and kettledrums!" Trumpkin snapped, glaring at High King Peter. "That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl alone into the darkest parts of the forest alone?"

"It's our only chance." Peter responded, feeling the weight of this decision heavy upon his soul, yet knowing that it had to be done.

"And she won't be alone." Chloe went to stand behind her young sister-in-law, hands on her shoulders. "I will go with her."

Caspian's face went horrified. "_My Queen_-."

"No! I refuse to let you go as well!" Trumpkin snapped before turning to Peter, furious. "Haven't enough died already?"

Peter lowered his gaze.

"Nikabrik was my friend too, Trumpkin." Trufflehunter placed his hand on the Dwarf's shoulder. "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy and High Queen Chloe haven't. And neither have I."

Trumpkin turned to the two Queens. "I'm going with you."

"No, you're needed here." Lucy smiled tenderly at him. "Chloe and I will be fine. And we'll bring Aslan back. Everything will be better one he's here. You'll see."

Trumpkin's gaze went to Chloe. "I swore to protect you always."

"And you _have_ my dear friend." Chloe went towards him and bent down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "But I can defend myself and Lucy, you know that. I couldn't-before-because of the baby. But now I can fight."

Caspian gazed down.

Trumpkin sighed and nodded. "We will hold them off until you two come back."

"If I may..." Caspian took in a deep breath, stepping forwards. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people." He cleared his throat. "There is one tradition in particular that may buy us some time."

Peter pushed aside all hostility, and listened.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Edmund, Glenstorm, and Wimbleweather walked across the battlefield, carrying green branches.

At his battle camp, Miraz watched through a telescope.

"Perhaps they intend to surrender." Glozelle, his right hand man, murmured.

"No." Miraz shook his head. "They are much too noble for that."

Wimbleweather and Glenstorm waited outside the tent while Edmund entered into Miraz's presence, and that of his councilmen.

The young man unrolled a scroll, and read what was written therein.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

Edmund then rolled up the scroll.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund-." Miraz begun.

"King." Edmund interrupted.

Miraz blinked. "Pardon?"

"It's _King_ Edmund, actually." The youth before him replied. "Just King though. Peter is the _High King_." He then grinned. "I know, it can be confusing."

Miraz frowned, shaking his head at these titles, before speaking once more. "Why would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?"

Edmund grinned the grin of someone who knew something and gloried in it. "Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again." Miraz promised, though the smile on the youth's face had him wary.

Were there a multitude of Narnians still lying in wait?

Surrounding the camp?

"Then you should have little to fear." Edmund smirked.

Miraz laughed, though even to his ears it sounded unnerved. "This is not a question of bravery."

That abominable smirk grew. "So you're _bravely_ refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?"

"I didn't say I refused." That wariness continued to grow and grow.

That boy knew something that they didn't!

There was no other reason for this!

For his smirk!

Lord Marcholan spoke up. "You shall have our support, your majesty, whatever your decision."

Lord Sopespian turned to Miraz. "Sire, our military advantage alone allows us the perfect excuse to avoid-."

Miraz stood up, drawing his sword. "I am not avoiding anything!"

That little weasel, Sopespian, smiled. "I am merely pointed out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse."

"His majesty would _never_ refuse." Glozelle, the traitor, spoke up. "He _relishes_ the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king."

Unable to get out of this without looking a coward, Miraz pointed his sword at the abominable boy and his abominable scroll. "You had better hope your brother's sword proves sharper."

And that abominable smirk grew.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Inside Aslan's How, Lucy climbed up onto Caspian's horse.

Chloe hesitated below, making sure that her sai were on her belt, and her bow and arrow in place as well, before turning to Caspian, who had been readying the horse for them. "You and Peter were fools to listen, even if for a second, to the White Witch."

"I know." He whispered, looking as if he wanted to touch her but respected Lucy's presence and her connection to Peter enough not to. "I am sorry."

Chloe looked at him before ducking her gaze. "Thank you for lending us your horse-even if you're not happy with what we're doing."

"Destiel has always served me well." Caspian replied, ducking his gaze. "If I cannot be there by your side to protect you, I trust no one else with your lives."

Chloe looked up at him and smile softly.

He watched her in worry.

He wanted to ask her not to go.

She could see that.

But she could also see that he respected her decision, and wouldn't try to convince her not to go.

"We'll be in good hands...or hooves." Lucy smiled at Caspian, obviously wanting to comfort him.

Caspian looked at her and returned the smile. "You will."

Chloe took the opportunity to mount up in front of Lucy, taking the reigns, feelings Lucy's arms going around her waist. "Good luck." Caspian placed his hand on Destiel's neck. "Thank you." Chloe nodded.

"Be careful." Caspian finally begged. "_Both_ of you."

She nodded, a small smile on her face, before riding off, knowing without looking behind her, that Caspian was watching them.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

King Edmund and High King Peter walked out of Aslan's How as the Narnians cheered them on.

Not taking his eyes off of them, Miraz spoke to Glozelle. "If it should appear to be going poorly..." He shoved a crossbow at the man.

Glozelle nodded. "Understood, my lord."

High King Peter drew his sword and stepped forwards.

Taking a deep breath, Miraz stepped forwards as well as they began circling.

"There is still time to surrender." He told the _much_ younger warrior.

"Well, feel free." High King Peter offered.

Miraz was shaken by the coolness from this young king, wary by his confidence.

Once more he felt that the Narnians knew something the Telmarines didn't.

"How many more must die for the throne?" He tried once more.

"Just one." Peter pulled down his helmet and jumped at Miraz.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In the forest, Chloe and Lucy rode away, Telmarine soldiers on horseback pursuing them. Chloe tried dodging, tried losing them, but there were too many and too close. They couldn't lose them.

Pulling Destiel to a stop, Chloe climbed off.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked her in horror.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Chloe smiled sadly and passed the reigns to her. "But from the start I didn't think we'd be able to get passed them without being spotted."

"Is that...why you decided to come?" Lucy asked, tears forming.

"Go find Aslan, he's the only one who can save us." Chloe slapped the rump of the horse, sending it running away.

Lucy looked back right before she and Destiel disappeared over the hill.

Chloe turned towards the oncoming Telmarines, putting an arrow to the string of her bow and taking aim.

She was no Susan when it came to archery, but she could hold her own.

Her arrow flew true, killing the rider closest to her.

Quickly pulling out another arrow and another, Chloe sent them at the closest riders, making sure that none survived to get passed her and go after Lucy.

One got too close and sliced her bow in half.

Dropping it she pulled out a sai and slashed out, cutting the strap of his saddle, causing him to fall off of the horse.

The soldier snarled as he got up, drawing his sword as he charged.

Pulling out her other sai, Chloe twirled them in her hands before dodging the thrust towards her. She twirled and trapped the blade of the sword between one of the prongs projecting from the handle of her sai, and the handle itself. With a grunt and perfected move, she twisted her sai and the sword's blade broke, and her other sai sliced his neck open.

Pulling both sai free she turned and threw the other at the soldier charging her on horse.

The blade and the prongs embedded themselves into his stomach and he fell off of the horse.

Turning, she threw the other at the other soldier coming at her.

He fell dead as well.

The sound of hooves racing towards her caused her to turn in time to see two more racing towards her.

She wouldn't be able to reach the sai in time.

The blonde closed her eyes, wondering if when she died she'd be with her baby.

A scream caused her eyes to flew open, and she watched as one of the soldiers fell off his horse, arrows sticking out of his back.

Caspian appeared on a horse, sword held high, charging the other soldier.

Their blades clashed, their horses neighing.

Finally, a cry rang throughout the forest, and the soldier fell, his leg caught on the reigns, and he was dragged by his horse.

Chloe had picked up her sai, and now watched him being dragged away, before turning in time to see Caspian dismount and come towards her, pulling her to him.

She hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. "Why am I not surprised that you followed us?"

"You know me?" Caspian chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Lucy got through?"

She nodded.

"Good." He reached for her hand to led her back to the horse, helping her mount before climbing up after her.

With a flick of the reigns, they rode back towards Peter and the battle.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Prince Caspian.**

Wanna thank **The Alternative Source, Banana Flavored Eskimo, Veronica, vamp187, christy **and **babyshan211** for reviewing the previous chapter :)

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

At the battlefield, Peter and Miraz continued fighting, as Peter hit the Telmarine on the back.

Miraz knocked off Peter's helmet and then his coif.

Peter swung low, and cut Miraz' leg.

Miraz glanced at Glozelle, who sat holding the crossbow, doing _nothing_.

Growling, the older king swung, and Peter fell over, but quickly recovered.

Miraz tripped Peter, and then stepped on his shield.

Peter yelled in agony.

Narnian onlookers gasped.

Miraz swung, but Peter rolled out of the way.

He kept rolling and blocking until stopping, tripping Miraz.

Both quickly got to their feet, breathing heavily.

Peter looked over Miraz' shoulder and noticed Caspian returning from the woods, Chloe behind him on the horse.

What was Chloe doing with Caspian?

Had something happened to Lucy?

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz asked out of breath.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked, worried about his sister.

"Three."

Peter and Miraz limped back to their sides, Peter's gaze on his wife as she arrived with Caspian. "Lucy?"

"She got through." Chloe smiled at him. "With a little help."

Understanding what it was she wasn't saying, Peter turned to Caspian. "Thank you."

Caspian blinked, obviously surprised by this, before giving a little nod. "Well, you were busy."

Peter chuckled wryly at that. "Yeah, just a little."

Chloe looked between them and gave a little smile.

Peter, who'd been unable to speak to her after...after the loss...felt relief spike through him at the sight.

She was strong.

She'd pull through.

He turned to look at the How before turning back to his wife. "Better get to safety, just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

"Susan's there, she can handle everything." Chloe responded. "I want to stay here, with you."

Peter gave her a small smile. "You always liked seeing me fight."

"You always liked to show off." She replied, shaking her head at him. "But Peter, don't showoff now, okay? Don't do anything foolish and get yourself killed."

"I know." He nodded, looking back at the arena with a sigh. "Three minutes are probably up, huh?"

Chloe surged forwards and hugged him.

He winched through the pleasure.

"Sorry." She flinched, letting go.

"It's alright." He reassured her.

"Take care." She ordered him.

"Yes ma'am." Peter nodded.

Edmund cleared his throat, eyeing the Narnians watching. "Keep smiling."

Peter raised his sword and forced a smile.

The Narnians cheered.

Knowing his time was up, Peter shook his head, refusing the helmet offered to him.

Miraz also pushed away his helmet as they walked out onto the fighting area again.

Peter quickly attacked, but Miraz parried, starting to hit Peter with his shield.

Tripping, Peter fell, and Miraz rushed him, but Peter blocked and then tripped the older man. They both recovered and Peter knocked Miraz' sword out of his hand. Yet they continued fighting, Miraz using his shield. Peter tried to stab Miraz but was unsuccessful, and Miraz took the opportunity to knock the younger warrior's sword out of his hand and try to slam his shield into Peter, but Peter caught it.

Twisting Miraz' shield behind him, Peter wasn't ready for the blow when Miraz elbowed him in the face, and was easily pushed into a pillar.

The older warrior picked up his sword and swung, but Peter blocked it with his vambraces and stood, punching Miraz' wounded leg.

Miraz yelled and fell, dropping his sword. "Respite! Respite!"

"Now's no time for chivalry, Pete!" Edmund yelled from the sidelines.

Peter hesitated, gazing down at the man holding up his hand preparing for the blow, before he finally lowered his arm and started walking back to his side.

Miraz had given him a moment's respite, he could do the same.

"LOOK OUT!" Caspian yelled.

Peter turned, dodging Miraz's blade just in time. He grabbed the hilt of the sword, twisted it around, and stabbed the man beneath the arm.

The Telmarine gasped and fell to his knees.

Peter, holding Miraz's own sword, hesitated once more.

"What's the matter, boy?" Miraz sneered. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter shook his head. "It's not mine to take." He turned to look at Caspian, holding out Miraz' sword to him. "It's not _my _father whom you murdered."

Chloe looked between him and Caspian in worry.

Caspian hesitated a second before coming forwards, taking the sword from Peter with a nod, and then slowly raised the sword at his uncle.

Peter took a step back.

He didn't like Caspian.

He might even hate him.

But he understood this, and would give it to him.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz announced, looking up at his nephew. "It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all." He bowed his head.

Caspian raised the sword, screamed, and then drove the sword down...into the ground. "Not one like _you_." He hissed to Miraz. "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

Peter sent a look towards Chloe.

She was smiling brightly, her expression filled with pride as she gazed upon the Telmarine heir.

Peter sighed, looking away.

Caspian walked away, towards a beaming Chloe, and the Narnians cheered.

Sopespian walked over and helped Miraz up. "My king."

"I will deal with you when this is over." Miraz growled.

Behind his back, Sopespian pulled out one of Susan's arrows, probably collected from the raid the night before. "It _is_ over."

Miraz gasped and fell over, the arrow sticking into his back.

Sopespian ran up and took Miraz's sword. "Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king! To arms!"

Before Peter could even utter the words "I _knew _it!" the battle had begun

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lucy rode on, still pursued by a Telmarine on horseback, her mind on Chloe, fearful what the living Telmarine soldier behind her meant about Chloe's survival.

Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, a lion jumped up and roared.

Destiel reared, and with a cry, Lucy fell.

A little disoriented, she looked up at the lion, recognizing him as he jumped over her head, knocking the soldier off his horse.

The terrified Telmarine ran away.

"_Aslan!" _And yet Lucy smiled brightly as she ran towards the Lion, embracing him. "I _knew_ it was you! The whole time, I knew it! But the others wouldn't believe me. Other than Chloe, of course. Everyone else didn't believe me."

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan asked her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I was too scared to come alone." She gulped. "Why haven't you shown yourself? I thought you'd come roaring in to save us like last time."

"Things never happened the same way twice." He replied sagely.

Lucy took in a deep breath, something bothering her. "If I had come earlier...everyone who died...Chloe's baby...could I have stopped that?"

Aslan's expression was that of sadness. "We can never know what would have happened, Lucy. But what _will_ happen is another matter entirely."

"You'll help?" Her expression brightened.

"Of course, as will you." He smiled. "Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?"

Her gaze went to the trees, smile growing.

And with that, Aslan roared.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The battle raged on.

Chloe had never enjoyed battles, but now she was full of such anger and stress as she sliced and diced at those that came at her, she couldn't think of a better way of releasing the pent-up emotions inside of her. A couple of times she'd been distracted in her anger and a couple of soldiers had gotten uncomfortably close, but Susan had been watching her back, arrows reaching them before they could touch the High Queen. So that Susan could concentrate on the carnage around her and on protecting herself, Chloe forced herself to concentrate more around her, and not just take out her anger on everything and everyone around her.

A few Telmarines ganged up on Caspian, and he stepped backwards, falling over a fallen soldier.

Glozelle walked over with a pike and lifted it, hesitating when he realized who it was.

Suddenly a tree root grabbed Glozelle and pulled him away.

Caspian's eyes widened in shock.

Sensing something to his right, he looked up to see Peter standing over him, offering his hand.

Caspian hesitated only a second before giving his hand to the High King, accepting his help up, and he watched in amazement as _trees_ joined the battlefield.

"Lucy found him." Peter smiled, eyeing the trees with joy.

The Telmarines continued launching rocks, one of them knocking over a tree.

Another tree stuck a root into the ground, going further down, before reaching up from the ground and taking out the trebuchet that'd downed its companion.

Chloe raised a sai high in the air. "FOR ASLAN!"

The Narnians roared and charged after the retreating Telmarines.

The human soldiers reached the bridge and started crossing, but halfway down Sopespian brought the army to a screeching halt.

Lucy stood alone on the other side, smiling as she drew her dagger.

Suddenly Aslan joined Lucy, standing beside the child and eyeing the army.

Sopespian stared at them in awe, before looking behind him at the approaching Narnian army, and then back again. "CHARGE!"

The Telmarines charged towards Aslan, but when the Lion roared, they stopped, looking at each other uneasily.

Chloe stepped forwards, standing between Peter and Caspian, eyeing the Lion as the water beneath the bridge started behaving strangely. Suddenly the water shot up and formed the river god.

Caspian gasped.

Chloe grinned and her hand found his.

His finger tightened around her, though his eyes never lifted the river god as it lifted the bridge, causing the soldiers to fall off.

Sopespian alone remained on the bridge at the river god's mercy. The idiot swung his sword wildly as the water came crashing down onto him, washing away him and the Telmarine soldiers everywhere.

When the Telmarines were finally able to pull themselves out of the river, all fight was gone from them, and they handed their sword to the Narnians in quiet defeat.

Leaving their soldiers to tend to the defeated troops, Peter, Susan, Chloe, Edmund and Caspian made their way across the river towards the Lion, before kneeling before him.

Caspian's grip tightened worriedly around Chloe's.

"Rise," The Lion spoke. "Kings and Queens of Narnia."

Peter, Chloe, Susan and Edmund rose.

Caspian, though, remained on his knees, having let go of Chloe's hand so she could rise.

The Lion gazed upon Caspian in contemplation before speaking once more. "_All_ of you."

Chloe smiled, relieved beyond explanation that Aslan had recognized Caspian's claim to the throne.

"I do not think that I am ready." Caspian whispered, head bowed.

There were so many mistakes he'd made.

"It is for that very reason I know that you are." Aslan responded kindly. "_Rise_, _King Caspian_."

Caspian's head rose at that, his eyes wide at the title, before his gaze went to Chloe and he finally stood, clearing his throat.

Aslan watched him in amusement before his expression went more somber, going towards the two blondes in their midst. "Peter, Chloe. Walk with me." He turned and began to walk away.

Chloe and Peter exchanged looked before Peter offered her his arm.

The blonde Queen gave him a small smile and accepted it, both following after the Lion.

"This reminds me of the old times." Susan whispered nostalgically to Edmund, watching the three go off together.

"It does." Edmund had to admit.

By their side, Caspian watched Chloe, Peter, and Aslan...a worried frown on his face.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Next chapter is the last!**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Prince Caspian.

Wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed and came this far with me :)

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Despite having had fled his people and City in the dead of night for fear of his life, when Caspian returned to the Telmarine castle, with the Kings and Queens and Narnians riding behind, he was greeted with cheers from his own people, and fireworks were let off. Telmarines had lined the streets, cheering and laughing and welcoming him back home, showing that while his uncle and those might have plotted against him, his people had known who their true king was and were happy and eager to have him back.

Caspian had wanted Chloe to ride by his side as they entered the gates, but Chloe had refused with a kind smile, knowing that it didn't make her answer any easier for Caspian. She would have liked to stay by his side, showing silently that he was king and she was his chosen Queen, but she respected Peter far too greatly to do something like that, so she held back.

During the coronation later on that day, when Aslan officially crowned Caspian King of Narnia, she was asked by the Lion to be the one to place the crown upon the Telmarine's head, and she'd done it with mixed emotions.

She'd been so proud, so happy for Caspian, and yet this was a sad occasion as well because it meant the end of their own reign.

"Once a King and Queen of Narnia, _always_ a King and Queen." Aslan corrected her later the next day, after the festivities had died down.

The Lion had once again asked Peter and her to join him on a walk, and she wondered what else he could tell them.

That day, the one of the Great Victory, Aslan had taken them aside and had communicated to him his sorrow for the pain they'd gone through separately, and that he wished that such feelings had never touched them, but had reminded them that everything was for a purpose and that they had chosen things this way. He'd then turned to Chloe and, with near tears in his eyes, told her how much he lamented the death of her child.

Chloe had held resentment towards the Lion for leaving her when she needed him most, but it'd all melted away and she'd embraced him tightly, crying embarrassingly long and hard.

Like he always had in the past, the Lion listened to her pain, felt it, and then took them away in the way only he could.

"It's been hard for me coming back to Narnia." Peter admitted as he walked with them in the courtyard, Chloe's arm looped around his, and he placed his hand on hers. "I wanted to come back so badly, and yet so much time had passed-and so many things are different now."

Chloe sent him a guilty look before lowering her gaze.

"Peter, it saddens my heart to know that you are in pain, but you have always known that your path with Chloe-though running side by side for many a year-never joined." Aslan announced slowly. "That hers would join another's."

"What?" Chloe looked up in shock. "What does he mean? You _knew_ Caspian would come along?"

Peter hung his head. "Yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Chloe asked him, confused. "I just thought we weren't 'Fated'...not that we were Fated with _other people_."

"I thought that if I said it it'd come true, and if I didn't, if you didn't know, then I'd never lose you." Peter shook his head in self-disgust. "I"ve been thinking about it a lot since I've come back, and it reminds me of King Arthur and Guinevere. In the fables Merlin warned Arthur that Guinevere would love another, but Arthur didn't care, marrying her anyway. And then she found Lancelot. We all know how spectacularly bad that story ends."

Chloe squeezed his hand, hating the pain she could feel in him.

"I know you love me, Chloe, but I've _seen_ you with him. You _beam_." Peter chuckled sadly. "Its like you have this light in you that you didn't have before, as if for the first time in 1300 years you're really _alive_, and I can't compete with that. I don't even know if I want to try. I know I sure as hell didn't bring out this light in you, and if I tried to take you away it might go out for good, and I don't want that."

Tears filled her eyes as she watched him.

"That light dimmed, nearly went out, after the...baby." Peter gulped, tightening his hold on her hand as well as he looked into her eyes. "And I know that I haven't had time to really tell you this, but even though it wasn't my child I felt its loss in my soul."

"_Thank you_."

"I _love_ you, Chloe." Peter whispered, voice hoarse. "But it's because I love you so much that I need to _let you go_."

"_Peter._" She whispered back, reaching with her free hand to cup his jaw. "_Thank you_."

He nodded, sniffling.

Aslan looked between them, smiling. "You truly _are_ Peter the Magnificent."

Chloe and Peter let out teary chuckles at this.

"And you have learnt all you can from Narnia, both you and Susan." The Lion continued. "Edmund and Lucy still have more to learn, but you and Susan can now take the knowledge and understanding you've gained from here, and apply it to your lives in your world."

Peter nodded, clearing his throat. "I understand."

Chloe turned her gaze to Aslan. "They're not coming back, are they?"

"It's okay, Chloe." Peter smiled sadly. "Aslan's right. I've learnt everything I can here, and I hope with all my heart that it will make me an even better man."

"But you're Magnificent already." She whispered hoarsely.

He smiled tearfully at her. "You always thought so, at least."

They looked at each other, both knowing that despite everything, they would never regret the time they'd spent together and loved each other.

Peter broke eye contact finally and then turned to Aslan. "How do I set her free?"

A lump grew in Chloe's throat.

"Words of love bound you together, words of love can set you free."

Peter nodded, taking Chloe's hands in his, and turning to her. "Chloe, I love you, I always have, and because I do I set you free." He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Be _happy_."

Barely able to hold the tears back, Chloe let go of his hands and threw her arms around Peter's neck, holding him tightly as his arms went around her to hug her too. "_Thank you_."

Peter's grip tightened and he nodded.

They just stayed like that, holding each other tightly.

Finally, Aslan cleated his throat. "Apparently everything is ready."

They hesitated a second before pulling away, following his gaze to Caspian, who'd begun his way down the steps into the courtyard until he'd seen them, freezing on the steps.

His face was agony.

Chloe ducked her gaze.

Realizing that he'd been spotted, Caspian cleared his throat and lowered his gaze as he continued the rest of the way down the steps. "We are ready." His voice was hoarse, and he wouldn't look up at them. "Everyone has assembled."

The Lion nodded and stalked away, the three humans following silently after, going outside the castle, where all the Telmarine people and the Narnians had gathered.

Caspian went forth, looking every bit the king he was. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man." He address his people. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

There were murmurs, and then a Telmarine Lord spoke up. "It has been generations since we left Telmar."

"We are not referring to Telmar." The Lion stepped forwards. "Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. You world is the same as that of our kings and queens." He gazed over at the Pevensies and Chloe, who were standing together, before returning his gaze to the peoples. "It is to that island that I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

There was a pause, a silence, and then Glozelle, scratched and bruised from the battle, stepped forwards. "I'll go. I will accept the offer."

Prunaprismia, holding her child, stepped forwards as well. "So will we."

"And I." Another Telmarine Lord joined their side as they went to Aslan.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good." Aslan reassured them as he breathed on them.

Suddenly the tree behind Caspian twisted, forming a round opening.

The three Telmarines walked through the door in the air...and then vanished from sight.

The people gasped.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?" A Telmarine peasant asked, half terrified.

Reepicheep turned to Aslan. "Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

Peter and Chloe looked at each other, and she gave him a tearful nod.

Caspian watched them, suspicion and worry darkening his orbs.

The blonde king stepped forwards. "We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund asked, shocked.

Caspian's face crumbled in horror as he watched.

"Come on." Peter smiled sadly to his siblings. "Our time's up."

The Telmarines watched in interest.

The Narnians in horror, their gaze on their Queen, who stood next to the High King.

Peter walked over to Caspian, and offered his sword. "You'll be needing a good sword, and this one served me well, winning me many victories."

Caspian took the sword, hand shaking. "I-I will look after it until your return."

So intent on not looking in Chloe's direction, Caspian didn't notice her hugging the Pevensies tightly one by one...or the look of bone-crushing _relief_ on the Narnian's faces as they realized what he had yet to.

"We aren't coming back." Peter's words were like a blade to the heart.

"We're not?" Lucy cried, eyes wide in horror.

"You two are." Peter turned his attention to his little sister before returning his attention to a pale, agonized looking Caspian. "Take care of her, she is your strength as much as you are hers."

Caspian nodded mechanically, lifting the sword slightly in acknowledgement.

Peter, despite his sadness, couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "I'm not talking about the _sword_, man."

Suddenly Caspian's eyes widened and he looked up, expression betraying his sudden realization.

Peter shook his head at him before going to Chloe and hugging her tightly. "Keep Susan's horn. If he's that slow you might still need to call me."

She laughed hoarsely, tears in her eyes as she held him tightly before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Be happy, Peter. No one deserves it more then you."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Peter nodded. "Goodbye, Chloe."

"Goodbye, Pete." She wiped at the tears, watching him as he made his way to where Susan, Lucy and Edmund waited for him.

As one, the Pevensies stepped forwards, Lucy taking one look back, before they walked through the door in the air, vanishing from sight.

A _clang_ of steel hitting the ground was the only warning Chloe got before suddenly she was enveloped in Caspian's trembling arms, his face hidden in her hair.

She smiled into his shirt, hugging him back.

"_I thought I'd lost you_." He whispered into her hair, voice hoarse and dark and choked with emotion. "_I thought I had to be the better man-to let you leave with him-but if you'd walked towards that opening I wouldn't have been able to-I wouldn't have let you go_."

Chloe smiled, pushing away only enough so that she could look up into his face, cupping his jaw. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn right you aren't." He whispered before pulling her closer once more, his lips descending on hers with possessive relief, claiming her as his in front of his kingdom.

Chloe's hand trailed up his jaw before sliding through his hair.

A cheer rose from the New and Free Peoples of Narnia as their King and Queen stood before them.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe gazed out at the still celebrating kingdom below, fireworks painting the sky a million different colors, singing rising into the air. On the streets below Man and Narnian danced and celebrated together, laughing, children chasing each other, one man child riding on the back of a centaur boy, both giggling in happiness, their parents watching with fondness.

"So _this_ is where you slipped away to, My Queen." Caspian's voice was a sexy rumble as his arms went around her from behind, hugging her to his body, pressing a kiss to her neck.

Happiness unlike anything she'd known possible, filled her like an unending well, as she leaned back into his embrace, placing her hands on his on her stomach. "I think the New Narnians are happy you finally made an honest woman of me."

His fingers laced between hers, bringing her hand up to kiss his ring upon her finger. "I think they're just relieved you didn't run away and finally accepted that I'm your King. Because if you hadn't I'd have to hunt you down and there'd be another war."

She laughed. "Hunt me down?"

"Yes, hunt you down." He nibbled on the shell of her ear. "Even if I had to go to your world to bring you back."

"You were going to let me leave with Peter." She reminded him.

"No, I wasn't. I was going to grab you before you walked through. I'm not that selfless." He replied petulantly. "And even if I _had_ let you go through-I would have followed you through and wooed you."

She smiled sweetly, closing her eyes. "What about your kingdom, My King?"

"I meant it, Chloe, when I said Peter could have Narnia-as long as I had _you_." He whispered into the skin of her neck as he peppered it with adoring little kisses.

Heart so full it _hurt_, Chloe turned in his embrace. Her arms reached around his neck as she pressed soft kisses to his cheeks, his nose, his noble forehead.

Finally, unable to hold himself anymore, Caspian's mouth found hers hungrily and he pushed her against the railing, proving to her just how much he needed her.

Chloe hissed and arched into him.

Caspian groaned into the kiss, lifting her up into his arms before stumbling back into their bedroom.

Chloe laughed at his urgency, and then she was dropped onto the bed, and Caspian followed...

...and the laughter was replaced but other sounds entirely.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

By the sea, looking towards his kingdom, Aslan turned his back on it and then returned his attention to Narnia, smiling as he heard the sounds of merrymaking and happiness.

He'd have to return to his lands one day, but for now he would stay in Narnia, with Chloe and Caspian.

The adventure wasn't over yet.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
